


Revival Of A Demon

by QueenKittenWriter



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, Incest, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Romance, Secret Identity, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Strategy & Tactics, War, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKittenWriter/pseuds/QueenKittenWriter
Summary: It had been two years since the tyrant known as Lelouch was killed by the masked man Zero, and brought peace to the world. Yet as history has shown time and time again, peace never lasts and evil always finds a way in. When a new threat appears in the world, only the tyrannical Emperor himself will be able to stop it.
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Leila Malcal/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Sumeragi Kaguya, Milly Ashford/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 34
Kudos: 105





	1. Prolouge: A Faulty Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So After literally binge watching all of Code Geass along with the recap/re imagining movies, plus the new movie that came out last year; I can safely say that I have fallen in love with Code Geass haha. It is such an amazing show that really deserves all the praise it gets and Im so happy to join the fandom.
> 
> This little story however takes place in the Canon Timeline and not the Alternate Timeline, which really just means that Shirley is dead, and Resurrection never happened(Meaning that Lelouch and C. C aren't married.) I admit I mostly wrote this for fun, and it will just be alot of Lelouch being a badass, but I did try my best to include actual political storylines and the such. Also yes this is indeed a harem, though I will say off the bat that it will be a slow harem lol Wont be rapid fire fast, though I promise to include plenty of cute moment ^.^
> 
> All in all, I hope you all enjoy, and leave a review of what you want to see and what you enjoyed! Along with what I can do better haha, I'm far from perfect~

**2020 A.T.B**

It had been two years since the world's most infamous tyrant, Lelouch Vi Britania, was killed by the masked Hero Zero. Since that time the world had become a more peaceful and united place, in part due to the three world powers.

In the USJ, Kaname Ohgi, the first prime minister of the post-Area Eleven Japan, had set out to work with Britania and the UFN to help keep peace in the Northern Hemisphere. The hope was for Japan to begin discussions with the Australian Kingdom and begin the first phase of a trade deal.

In the UFN, Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi; along with CEO of the Black Knights, Zero; are putting up the finishing touches of a trade deal with the Britannian Empire. The deal would not only allow free trade between the countries of the UFN and Britania, but also allow free travel with the citizens. Afterwards, plans are in place to begin discussions with the newly formed 'African Collation' which consists of several African Countries who joined together to fend off any potential threats from the UFN and Britannia

In Britania, with many citizens still fearful from the reign of Emperor Lelouch, the royal family has refrained from naming the one hundredth Emperor. Instead they have formed the Royal Council, where each member votes on proposed legislation and the such. Though the hope is to oneday install a new Emperor, it will be reduced power.

The world has enjoyed a long time of peace, and the hope among the world leaders and their citizens, is for the peace to be everlasting.

However; peace never lasts. It's a lesson that history has taught time and time again. However, history is also quite ironic. As the man who was secretly the reason for this lasting peace, will also be the one to publicly end it, so he can combat the dark forces lurking below.

* * *

_**Prolouge: A Faulty Peace  
** _

**2020 A.T.B, Australian Kingdom**

The wind blew across the orange fields as the sun was setting in the distance. The sounds of birds chirping could be heard along with the ever growing sounds of crickets. This wide acres long fields belonged to one man and his friends...That man was called Oliver Jones; a reclus of a man who only left his home to tend to his fields, and never allowed visitors or went into town.

Of course it wasn't just him, the three people living with him were the same to a degree. Though they did actually go into town for supplies and even small conversations with the townsfolk, it wasn't often. This lead to many rumors about them, some said that they were convicts on the run, others said they were former nobles who supported the evil Emperor Lelouch and went into hiding after his death, while a few simply thought them to be a loner family.

Yet the truth was something none of them could have ever imagined in their wildest dreams, for you see, Oliver Jones was no normal man; he was in fact…"Lelouch."

The man tending to the fields looked up, his sun hat blocking the view as he looked at the green haired girl in front of him, a sack of wheat on her back. His name and identity casually revealed as she spoke, and all he could do was smile as he looked at her. "Done for the day, C. C?"

Yes, the man Oliver Jones was in fact the dreaded demon Emperor himself, Lelouch Vi Britania. After being killed by Zero, who was in fact Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch's body was secretly taken by his loyal retainer Jeremiah Gottwald and the former Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim. Due to the state funeral of Lelouch being a private matter, the fact that his body went missing was a secret only known to members of the Royal Council.

After being taken by Jeremiah and Anya, the pair were able to smuggle his body into the Australian Kingdom. C. C soon joined them, and ever since that day, the four had lived in secret, intending to live out their lives as peaceful farmers.

C. C gave a nod, walking over towards him as she effortlessly carried the wheat. "Yeah, Jeremiah and Anya are also done. They should be returning back to the house soon."

"Glad to hear, those Oranges will spoil before long." Giving a casual reply, Lelouch bent down to pick up his small shovel when C. C spoke.

"Is this really what you want?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean do you really want to be a farmer for the rest of eternity? I know you're supposed to bed dead, but-"

"But there are other ways to live, right?" C. C nodded, causing Lelouch to sigh before giving a small smile "Even so, this is the best way to keep hidden. It's worked for three years after all, right? Besides, It's not like I'll be dying anytime soon…"

C. C frowned when she heard the words, knowing what Lelouch was referring to. The only reason he was alive was because he took Charles Britania, the Ninety-eighth Emperor of Britannia and Lelouch's father, contract, giving him immortality. As someone who had lived for thousands of years herself, she knew the pain and suffering that Lelouch would face...Especially when his friends passed on without him.

"Heh, sorry...Guess that hit too close to home, huh?" C. C looked up as Lelouch gave an apologetic smile, causing her to sigh and swing her head.

"It's fine, I know you had no ill intent behind your words. Still though, if you plan just to wait here until the world no longer remembers your face, then I worry your social skills will have evaporated to where you nothing more than a toddler in the common world."

Giving a small laugh as she spoke, Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle along with her. This was daily routine for them now...He'd be finishing up while C. C would come up on him. They would joke about a few things, before finishing up and heading home, with Jeremiah and Anya following suit.

Looking up at the sun, Lelouch began to count down "Three...Two...One…"

"You're Majesty!" On cue, Lelouch looked back out as he saw Jeremiah, two sacks of Oranges thrown over his shoulders, and Anya close behind him with a small basket of Oranges and her camera. "We're done for the day, got quite the haul today!"

Lelouch chuckled, not phased by being openly called majesty. While part of it was due to the fact that he had no reason to correct Jeremiah, another part was because he still, to a certain extent, viewed himself as the Emperor of Britannia. Sure he knew that wasn't the case anymore, and that would only be certified when the one hundredth Emperor was named, but after fighting for it for so long, he still enjoyed the title if anything.

Giving a nod towards him, Lelouch turned and began walking towards the house, the three of them following behind. Routine as it was after all.

Yes...Routine…

His life was Routine.

Every day was the same thing.

Every...Single...Day….

* * *

Like all the days that preceded it, as soon as they reached the house, they quickly sorted out their yields from the day. C. C placed the wheat on one stack, Jeremiah and Anya placed the Oranges on another. Lelouch would then go through and write down the numbers such as weight, total, ect...While C. C would begin cooking supper, Jeremiah would begin preparing the wagon to sell the yield, and Anya would recount the memories she made throughout the day.

Once the yield was counted, supper was made and the wagon prepared, the four of them sat around the table; exchanging stories they heard in town, talking about old memories and occasionally talking about the recent news, though with the peace that now ruled the world, the news wasn't usually too interesting.

The most interesting news usually concerned the Australian Royal family, and weather Prince Noah Austria or Princess Amelia Austria would succeed their father for the throne. Unlike other monarchy's, the line of succession was determined by the current King or Queen choosing their successor. Considering that both the Prince and Princess were not only Generals in the Military, but also leading the trade talks with the USJ, made the next Ruler a mystery.

After finishing up supper, C. C and Jeremiah would wash and dry the dishes together, Anya would clean up the table, and Lelouch would retire to his private study.

It was all routine.

Though what wasn't routine…

Was what Lelouch did in his study.

While each day was largely the same, his study was the one place Lelouch looked forward to. Not only was what he did inside each day different, but he also got to test his brain quite often as well. The reason being that everyday in his study, he would develop plans and strategies.

These ranged from taking over Britania again, taking down the Black Knights, plans for if he ever time traveled, plans for if Australia was invaded and he needed to escape. He even had plans for getting either Prince Noah or Princess Amelia to the throne. Why did he make these plans? While part of it was merely for the fun of testing his brain and finding any flaws with his plans, another was because he simply wished to be prepared in case the day came that he ever had to use one of these plans. Not that he expected his plans to ever be used, after all...That would be breaking the routine.

Putting the finishing touches on his most recent plan, Lelouch yawned as he laid back some...He was alot more tired today than usual. He wondered if he was getting sick? He kinda doubted it as ever since he became immortal, he didn't feel many things, let alone being sick. He wondered what it was….

….

Before he could wonder any longer, his eyes closed...Falling into a deep sleep as he mind wandered…

* * *

….

…..

...Cold...The floor...Was cold?

Opening his eyes, Lelouch found himself lying on cold ground, darkness surrounding him. Where was he? This clearly wasn't his study anymore, that was for sure. It was cold, wet, and despair inducing. It was a place reeked of hopelessness and unhappiness, it almost felt like C's world but...Not quite at the same time…

Pushing himself up, he looked around, his mind more curious than afraid as he pushed himself to his feet. "Lelouch Vi Britannia…"

Suddenly, a voice boomed out as Lelouch looked all around. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Quickly removing his contacts, Lelouch looked around with his Geass fully activated, yet the voice didn't answer his direct question, instead continuing on. "Ninety-Ninth Emperor of Britannia, CEO and Founder of the Black Knights, and Second Chairmen of the United Federation of Nations."

"Mocking me with my past titles?" Indeed, those were his past titles. However, they were all for a greater purpose, none of them were meant to glorify him or what he had done in life.

"Mocking?" The voice finally directed it's self at his own words. "Hardly, taking over the World is no simple task, yet you did so effortlessly...Before throwing it all away."

"It was never mine to have...I simply did so-"

"To make the world a better place for your sister, Nunnaly correct?" Lelouch didn't answer, easily seeing the question was more of a statement. "While that may be true, it's also true that for a short time you did indeed control the world that man rules. It's also true that the peaceful world you created, will only bring more destruction down the very near future."

"Destruction? What do you mean?"

"It's simple...In a world where Britania is at war with the Europia Union and the Chinese Federation, though it's deadly, it's stable...The forces of the underworld cannot make a move. The same can be said for a world where Britania is simply at war with the United Federation of Nations. Though the war claims many lives, it's still stable and it keeps the powers that be at bay."

"Get to the point." Not wanting his time wasted, Lelouch snapped at the voice.

"The point is this...A peaceful world is not stable, atleast not the peace that you created. You had the world join together in it's hatred for you...Yet what will happen when new problems arise? While you were still alive, everything could be blamed on you, including the war. But now that you're 'dead' people must find another scapegoat...Will it be Britania? The United Federation of Nations? The Black Knights? Your own sister?"

"She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but she does...For you see, if the world continues at this rate, then your sister will soon become the next Emperor of Britannia." Lelouch scowled at the voice, not out of confusion, but out of the feeling his time was being wasted. He always figured that Nunally would become Emperor one day, but even then- "In fact, she will be the One Hundreth Emperor."

"What? The One Hundredth?"

"Yes...And it will be because the rest of your siblings were murdered on a day that will be known as 'Day Zero'...The day the End of the World Began."

"Day Zero? End of the World? My siblings...Just what are you talking about!?"

"In exactly six months, the African Coalition will launch a successful Coup D'etat on the Britannian Empire. All members of the Royal Family excluding your full blooded sister, will be brutally murdered in the uprising. As a result of the uprising, many territories will use this as an excuse to declare independence from Britannia and will result in the Britannian Civil War. It will be a bloody war, that will ultimately see your sister killed, ending the Britanian bloodline."

Lelouch narrowed his gaze, his hands squeezing together. It sounded so stupid, how could a few countries cause an uprising large enough to defeat the largest Empire in the world?

Before he could ask any questions, however, the voice continued. "This won't be the last of it however, as the Britannian Civil War will result in half of the countries from the United Federation of Nations leaving and forming their own collation, with the express goal of defeating the now broken Britannian Empire. This will cause the United Federation of Nations to declare war on the New Federation, leading to the Federation Civil War."

"Tell me, how does a small-"

"I'm not finished." Not raising its voice, but somehow sounding more intimidating, Lelouch simply gritted his teeth as the voice continued. "The Federation Civil War will cause the United States of Japan and the Black Knights to get involved, further escalating the conflict. During all of this, the Africian Coalition will continue to grow as more African Countries join them, until eventually they are strong enough to involve themselves into both wars, merging the two Civil Wars into one giant World War. This war will be so devastating, that by the end of it, Mankind will almost cease to exist, with about ninety-five percent of the population being wiped out."

"Just wait a minute! That doesn't make any sense! How does a few countries cause such a large scale Coup? Especially ones that are on the other side of the World compared to Britania!?"

"The New Order."

"New...Order?"

"Yes...The New Order are the ones working in secret to start this War. As you know, you were the one who destroyed the Old Order, along with killing the Director V. V, this New Order was formed from the remnants of that. Their new Director is the one who came up with this plan, and all they need to set it into motion is the power of Geass and the money of the Australians."

"Huh? The Australians?"

"Correct, for you see...Princess Amelia is apart of this New Order. She will be the one to inherit the throne, and she will immediately begin the plan by transferring all of the funds of the country to the New Order, who will use the money to quickly supply the African Coalition with the materials, weaponry, and personnel it needs to begin such an outlandish Coup."

"Personnel...You mean…"

"Geass users...They are the main reason this new war will start and eventually succeed. Princess Amelia herself is a Geass user, her power can only be used once. However, her power allows her to control the person she uses it on, for the rest of their life."

"One person? So, she plans to use it on her father then, so he names her the heir to the throne."

"That is correct, and since all she needs is the throne so she can transfer the necessary funds, then using it for this one action is all she needs."

"I see." Lelouch moved his hand to his chin as he thought, various plans and strategies running through his head.

"I see you're taking this quite seriously, so let me give you one piece of advice. When you wake up, exactly four hours later, Princess Amelia will be secretly making her way through the local village in a carriage that looks like a standard tourist carriage. However, the windows will be closed, and sitting beside the Coachman will be a man covered by a blanket, a gun hidden underneath. This will be your best and only chance to deal with her, what you do with this opportunity is up to you."

"I see…" Lelouch continued to run countless theories and ideas through his head, the voice could be heard chuckling as he did so.

"Let me end it on this, taking her out will simply delay the New Orders plans, it will not stop them. If you wish to stop them, then you must draw them out with another war, that will cause loss of life, but it will be necessary. Once again, you must become the villain, Emperor Lelouch Vi Britania!"

And with that, Lelouch once against passed out, as the darkness around him swallowed him whole.

* * *

What seemed like just a few minutes after being swallowed by the darkness, Lelouch opened his eyes as he looked at his desk in front of him. His back ached from sleeping on the chair, and for a moment he simply thought he had some strange dream from exhaustion.

Yet that moment didn't last, as Lelouch knew deep down that the dream he had was no mere dream...The precision, feeling and perception of it was all too real for a dream. Perhaps that was just an excuse and it really was a dream, yet he knew he couldn't take any chances...And who knows, maybe he was just ready to get away from this boring life.

Grabbing one of his blank notebooks, he went to work, using all of the information he learned in the dream to begin the planning for phase one of his plan. "So the war will start because of the African Coalition? That makes the capital of founding nation, Egypt, the likely location of the New Order. Though if they were somehow able to infiltrate the Australian Royal Family, could they actually be closer to the Southern Hemisphere? Perhaps the New Zealand Republic?"

Writing down his theories and hypotheses on where the New Order could be with the limited knowledge that he currently owned, he quickly moved on to the current situation at hand. Which would be dealing with the Princess of Australia, Amelia.

"If she is indeed set to use her Geass to ascend to the throne, then killing her would quickly stop that. However, she is currently my only lead into the New Order and the Australian Royal Family...Well, if she really is passing by in a few hours." Giving a smirk to himself, Lelouch began writing down the rest of his initial plan, everything from the encounter with Amelia to things such as what to do next.

It took him about two hours to write just the initial phase down, as he constantly wrote down plans before scrapping them and throwing them away, even the smallest error causing him to sigh in frustration and start from scratch.

Finally, after looking over the map of the village and getting a good idea of where Amelia was heading to based off of rumors, evidence and traffic alerts for the day, he finally had a plan that satiesfied him.

Giving a sigh, he leaned back in his chair as he looked at the sheets of papers in front of him. However, that was quickly interrupted by a knock at his door. "Your majesty?"

"Enter." Giving a simple phrase, Lelouch pushed himself up as he began organizing his plan, as Jeremiah walked in, a smile on his face.

"Your majesty, we're ready to take the yield to the town! We should be back in around-"

"There's no need." Quickly interrupting him, Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "All four of us will be heading towards town in a few hours."

"Huh? Including you? But what if-"

"Someone recognizes me? It's not a problem, we'll be heading towards the abandoned Watermill...Well it won't be so abandoned if my hypothesis is correct. Once we have control over the place, we will wait for Princess Amelia to arrive."

"The princess? Why-"

"Jeremiah." Cutting him off once again, Lelouch turned around and looked him in the eyes. "A new threat is quickly coming to this world, a threat that none of us could ever predict. The only way to stop this threat, is for the Demon Emperor, the one despised by all of mankind, Lelouch Vi Britania, to rise up again and take over this world! That all starts with taking over the Australian Kingdom! Now Jeremiah, are you with me!?"

Jeremiah looked at Lelouch with wide eyes, knowing damn well Lelouch was serious from the way he spoke and acted. Yet that that shock quickly disappeared as a wide smile came upon Jeremiah's face as he quickly hit his chest with his own fist and yelled out. "Yes, your Majesty!"

"Good! Quickly bring C. C and Amelia in and-"

"You're yelling so loud, we could easily hear you." Coming right in behind Jeremiah, C. C and Anya walked in, neutral looks on their faces as C. C looked at Lelouch. "Are you serious? You're going to throw the Zero Requiem away like it's nothing?"

"Throwing it away? Hardly...This is simply a continuation of said plan. The Zero's Requiem was to install everlasting peace throughout the world; and until this threat is taken care, that peace will not come."

"What threat are you talking about?"

"The New Order."

"New Order? Do you mean…?" Lelouch simply nodded, causing C. C to narrow her brow before she just nodded. "I see...I can understand where you're coming from now."

"That is correct. However, I won't force any of you to join me on this mission. But if you are ready to follow me, let me hear it!"

"I will follow you until the day I pass on to the next World, Your Majesty!"

"Hm...The chance to make new memories and explore the world again...It sounds interesting...I'm at your service."

"Hmph, we're partners in crime aren't we? Why wouldn't I follow you at this point?"

Nodding as he heard everyone speak, Lelouch held out his hand as he spoke. "Then Lelouch Vi Britania commands it! Let the first Phase of the Day Zero Plan Begin!"

Everyone nodded, as Jeremiah raised his hand into the air and yelled out in the small room.

"All hail Lelouch!"


	2. Chapter 1: Revival Of A Demon, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rise of the Demon Emperor Lelouch is back, as he begins his quest to rid the New Order from the world and bring peace to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to just be all one chapter, but as I wrote, I realized that the entire thing would be like 10k-15k words, which I know can be annoying for mobile users on FFN so I've split this section into two chapters.
> 
> But welcome everyone! The first chapter went over alot better than I thought it would, which is super exciting as I had alot of fun writing this! As always suggestions, criticisms, compliments and everything in between is welcome!
> 
> However, I actually have a question for you guys...Do you guys want Lemons? Now before you scream NO and click away, let me just state that the Lemons would be a different Story altogether. Because One:I don't want this story to be a weird mix of story and Sex. Two: I know some people hate lemons and I don't want them to not read because of a few Lemon scenes. Three:The Lemons would most likely be non-canon to the overall plot, as that would allow me to write them without worrying what my future plans for the main story is.
> 
> Anyway, over on FFN I'll have a poll for it, while on AO3, just simply leave a comment. But otherwise, i hope you guys enjoy :)

**Chapter 1:Revival Of A Demon, Part 1**

"All Hail Lelouch!" Jeremiah yelled out the short and powerful phrase in the small room, though one might consider it a bit over dramatic, it fit the feelings of everyone in the room. "I am at your service your majesty!"

Lelouch nodded, his poker face not wavering as he spoke, "The Australian Kingdom will know it's true ruler when I take it over, and officially incorporate it into the Empire."

"So your plan consists of you returning to the throne of Britania? I hope you realize that its unlikely any of the Britanian nobles, let alone the Royal Family, will be so welcoming of you back." C. C spoke in her cold calculated tone, yet Lelouch's expression didn't waver as he nodded.

"Of course, after all, if I am to show myself still alive and still proclaiming myself to be the Emperor of Britania, then it will surely cause a power struggle among many of the nobles. Afterall, I am very well aware of the faction of nobles in the Empire who still support my 'ideas' and wish to see a return to them. It may even cause a Civil War of sorts in the Empire...Yet not the kind of war the New Order wants."

"What they want?"

"Indeed, the New Orders aim is to cause a Civil War in Britania that will eventually consume both the UFN and Japan. However, if I were to be alive, then priorities will have shifted. Instead of an all out war between all the major powers, all the focus will be on stopping me from resuming my old positions. However, this new war will simply be a front, as we will use it to draw out the New Order and eliminate the last remnants of them once and for all!"

"Hmph, it won't be easy I hope you know. Considering how much you destroyed the old Order, I'm sure this new one will do everything in its power to keep hidden from you and your ambitions. Are you sure it's wise to announce your return and not just wage a type of war with the Australian Royal Family at your command?"

"That won't have the grand scale of a war that is needed. My return is the only thing that could cause the entire world to prepare for arms. This is the only option presented to us with the limited resources that we currently possess." C. C thought for a moment before nodding, knowing better than to question Lelouch's ideas. "That option starts now! We will depart for the abandoned Watermill and secure it by taking out it's current occupants."

"Not very abandoned is it?"

"To the public it is, yet all the rumors that persists, along with the evidence that has been collected, leads me to believe that this is actually a secret Australian research center. Based off of traffic alerts and what places in town have been closed suddenly today, leads me to believe that Princess Amelia will be going to this research center today. That is when we will make our move and capture her, securing our route to the throne of the kingdom. I don't imagine the security to be tight so as not to raise suspicion of their existence, but I'm sure a few guards will be present here and there. I can assume you can take care of them if needed, Jeremiah?"

"Yes your majesty! I shall take out any foe who dare stand in your way my lord!" Jeremiah once again hit his arm against his chest, as Lelouch nodded as he turned his attention towards Anya.

"Anya, while Jeremiah is taking out the security at the research center, I need you to go around the town and take pictures of anything you find suspicious. I'm not convinced this watermill is the only thing around here that has a deeper meaning to it, so finding out the other secrets this town has is vital."

Anya nodded, looking down at her camera as she spoke "A mission not to kill...But to make more memories...I can carry out this mission with the utmost enthusiasm."

Speaking with her unenthusiastic tone, Lelouch nodded as finally he turned his attention to C. C "Lastly, C. C, I need you to head to the next town over and wait at their docks. In exactly five hours, a representative from the USJ will be arriving to begin the initial preparation of a sea trade agreement. Capture them, alive, and bring them to the research center. By then, both the Center and Princess will be under my control."

"I'm surprised you know information such as that, I doubt it's public information if they're arriving via the public ports."

"Correct, it's not...However, the Darkness holds many secrets." Turning towards his desk, Lelouch opened up a small laptop sitting on his desk, the screen lighting up to show Traffic information for the day and the such still up. "By using the same servers that were used for the initial Black Knights recruitment, it's easy to track their movements. Including who is coming over as the representative."

Turning the screen towards her, C. C merely raised an eyebrow "An interesting choice, never saw him as much of a negotiator."

"I doubt it's his strong suit, but sending over someone with as much importance as him shows how serious Japan is about getting this trade deal done. Atleast, thats what I believe. Why else would you send the Miracle Worker himself, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, as a diplomatic envoy?"

C. C nodded, closing her eyes for a moment to think before opening them back up. "I assume you'll be waiting for Amelia to arrive at the research center then?"

"Of course, I'll stay in contact with you all through wireless radio, though I don't believe any miracle strategies will be needed for your respective missions. Any questions?" Looking at the three of them, none of them said anything as Lelouch nodded "Very well, then let the operation begin!"

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Australian Kingdom;Secret Royal Carriage**

The sound of wheels spinning across the brick road could be heard alongside the clamps of the Horses hooves as the carriage, looking like any regular tourist carriage, rode through the small town of Orangeville. Two men, the coachmen and secret guard, sat at the front of the carriage, while inside sat two women of different statue.

On one side of the carriage was a woman with Long Brown Hair reaching down to her feet, dressed in a Glossy Green dress, the symbol for the Kingdom on the backside of the dress.

On the other side of the carriage was a woman with blond hair, two buns on each side of her head. Her hair reached down to her chest level, and she was dressed in a uniform befitting that of the Europia Union.

As the carriage continued on, the woman in green gave a small smile as she spoke "I must say that it's quite an honor to have such a high ranking member of the Europia Union visiting us today. I do apologize for having to do this meeting in secret, but we are a small kingdom and so we'd like to take all precautions even in times of peace, I hope you understand General Leila Malcal."

The other woman, identified as the Europia General Leila Malcal, simply gave a small smile as she shook her head "No it's fine, even though the Britanian Emperor has been dead for a couple of years now, I know many smaller nations are still worried about the major powers. Though even I can admit that the Union is no longer the power it once was."

"Ah yes, even with the end of the war, and the reclamation of the territories from Britania, many of your nations who seceded and joined the UFN have still not rejoined you. Though I suppose it's a miracle the Union is even still a thing, as they were almost completely absorbed by the UFN were they not?"

"Yes that's correct, if Britanian Emperor Lelouch wasn't killed, then he would have signed the treaty that would have officially absorbed the EU into the UFN just a couple of days later. Honestly if that had happened, I wouldn't have come back into the service."

"Hm? Oh right, I remember you telling me about you and your comrades leaving the military to live in exile to stay away from the war. I admit that I'm surprised you were not only allowed back into the military, but given a high rank such as general. Though I'm sure your noble heritage may have played a part."

"Well it certainly didn't hurt...But I admit that the real reason I was given such a high rank upon returning was due to how depleted the military was, and still kinda is. Even now, we don't have many capable Knightmare pilots, other than the ones in my squad...Though I doubt that will be much of a problem in the future."

"You're referring to the joint resolution passed by Britania and the UFN to stop the production of Knightmare units and eventually the end to them all together? I'm surprised the EU hasn't signed onto the resolution yet, something we even did, lest we wanted to face tariffs and embargo threats."

"It will happen soon, afterall, most of the Nobles have already had threats levied onto them by the UFN and Britania, so it's only a matter of time. Still I admit, I didn't know the Australian Kingdom produced Knightmares."

"Oh we don't, not ever since the invasion of Japan several years ago in which we produced a few by order of the Japanese...Though as you know, by the time we had them completed, it was already too late. Still, it made it easy for us to sign onto the resolution and not worry about shutting down any factories."

"Right right…" Conversation between the two quieted down after that, topics to talk about running thin. However, the silence was soon broken…

_Ring...Ring…_

A small ringing could be heard, causing the woman in green to look down at her dress as she reached into her breast pocket, and after a moment she pulled out a black phone as she opened it. "Yes?"

"Is this Princess Amelia Austria?"

"Huh? How did you get this number? Who are you anyway?"

"I am…"

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Australian Kingdom; Watermill Research Center**

The Abandoned Watermill, secret Research Center for the Australian Kingdom, stood in front of them as Lelouch and Jeremiah looked over it. Lelouch had changed into an all black uniform, while Jeremiah was wearing his traditional white coat and outfit. "Jeremiah, while I don't believe the New Order is located here, in case you encounter any Geass users…"

"I know, my Geass Neutralizer will protect me from any potential geass they may possess. However, should the worst happen and I wouldn't be able to resist, I shall take my own life to protect you, your majesty!"

"Very well, however do not let it come to that. You're too valuable of an asset to lose in such a simple infiltration mission."

"I understand my lord!" Giving a smile as he hit his chest once again, Jeremiah lowered his arms as blades suddenly came out from his cuffs as he began running towards the door. "For his Majesty!"

Watching Jeremiah break through the door, Lelouch showed no emotion as pulled out the plans he had written down and looked them over, looking for any potential problems though of course, he didn't see any. He wasn't wasting time of course; but he wanted to make sure that after the time away, his skills were as sharp as they always were.

Turned out, they were.

Folding back up his plans as he began to slowly walk towards the building that Jeremiah had broken into, Lelouch took out his Wireless and switched to a channel "Anya, have you discovered anything so far?"

There was a moment of silence, before the radio static could be heard as her voice came through "I have made...Many memories...However...Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Hm…Where are you currently?"

"Sidney Street...I've made memories of the Market...Carpenters...Blacksmith...And currently heading towards...The Bakery…"

"I see, anything suspicious?" Silence once again followed as Lelouch could hear the sound of clicking through her camera before she spoke.

"The Blacksmith...And Carpenters ...Had Royal Guards stationed inside of them…"

"Hm? What kind of uniforms were they?"

"Red Vests with Green Pants...There Hats...Were Red and Green stripped...And they had a patch...With A 'N'...Stitched onto the vests…."

"Oh? _So the Royal Guards of Prince Noah are stationed at a Blacksmiths and a Carpenters in a small village? I see..._ Anya, when you arrive at the Bakeries, I want you to take as many photos as you can. To avoid suspicion, buy a couple of things when you're finished."

"...Understood…" Lelouch simply nodded as he reached the door to the Research Center, turning the Radio off since he knew he could trust C. C, he entered into the building.

As soon as he entered into the first room, he heard his boots hit something wet, and when he looked down, he saw that he was stepping into a puddle of blood. In fact, the entire room had puddles of blood all over it as Royal Guards, having the same design as the ones Anya described but having a Patch with an 'A' instead of 'N' stitched on, were scattered about, killed by stabbing.

"So, my suspicious were proven correct." No longer phased by dead bodies, Lelouch walked to the other side of the small entrance room as he looked at another door busted open. "Jeremiah really doesn't know how to infratate silently...Though I suppose with his combat skills and Geass Neutralizer, he doesn't need to...Still…"

Pushing his thoughts aside, Lelouch walked into the next room, showing a familiar but also different sight.

Though more Royal Guards were splattered across the floor dead, there were a few non-guards that were still alive, though they were injured. One of the groups were scientists, they had been stabbed to where they couldn't move, but also wouldn't die either.

The other group were children, huddled around each other crying. The interesting thing was that there were a few children dead, alongside the Royal Guards. However, the Children that were alive were unharmed.

Taking a quick glance at one of the dead child's eyes, Lelouch saw right away why Jeremiah had killed a few of them "Geass…"

All of the dead children had some form of Geass in their eyes, confirming to Lelouch that this was indeed connected to the New Order in some way. "Y-You're…"

Looking over at one of the scientists, Lelouch saw the fear in his eyes as he tried to speak.

"T-The D-Demon Emperor...B-But how…?" The scientist slurred his words as he tried to push himself back, small moans of pain escaping his mouth as he did so as more blood seeped out from his movements.

Seeing an opportunity, Lelouch walked over towards the scientist, causing the fear in his eyes to widen "What is this place exactly? I see that you have Geass Children here...I'm guessing this is one of the New Orders Research Centers?"

"H-How d-did you...O-Only H-Her H-Highness…"

"Answer the question." Lelouch looked down at the scientist, but he kept trying to push himself backwards as more blood seeped out. Giving a sigh of annoyance, Lelouch reached up to his eyes as he spoke " **Lelouch Vi Britania Commands you...Answer My Questions!** "

Moving his hand away from his eyes, Lelouch's geass locked onto the man, and after a moment; his fear vanished as he took on a relaxed face "Very well…"

"Now, answer my previous question."

"This place is Research Center Alpha, ordered to be opened by Her Highness Amelia. The purpose is to research various effects Geass Fragments would have on Children."

"Oh? Geass Fragments? Tell me, was this place apart of the New Orders plans?"

"..." The Scientist didn't answer.

"Hmph, so you're ignorant on questions regarding the New Order. Then tell me, you said this was Research Center Alpha; are there others?"

"Yes...Research Center Beta, Research Center Gamma, Research Center Delta, and Research Center Epsilon."

"Are they located all in the Australian Kingdom?"

"No...Their locations are unknown...We merely communicate via online messaging with the other scientists."

"So, the scientists are giving the most basic of things to succeed. Communications with the other centers, but I'm guessing anything regarding location and the sorts is forbidden. Hmph, fine then...Amelia should be able to answer those questions. My Final Question then, where can I find all documents regarding research data and the like?"

"The Main Control Room...Cabinet A, Cabinet B, and Cabinet C...Only Her Highness can access them."

"I see...That's all I need to know from you. It's clear Amelia can give me more detailed information." After speaking, the Geass on the scientist vanished as his stunned and frightened expression returned as he started to back up again.

"D-Demon E-Emperor...H-How…" The scientist started pushing himself back again, as Lelouch took his eyes off of him and followed the trail of bodies to a staircase.

"Hmph, the more guards an area has, the more important it is." Walking over towards the staircase, Lelouch walked past more frightened children and injured scientists as he reached the staircase, the smell of fresh blood envident.

Stepping over bodies, Lelouch ascended the stairs up to the next floor, more and more bodies appearing as he kept walking upwards, passing doors to other rooms and instead continuing upwards.

* * *

Eventually, Lelouch came upon the last door "Directors Office? Hm…"

Pushing the half broken door open, Lelouch saw more bodies of Royal guards, along with Jeremiah standing in front of an old man, his blade pointed to the old man's throat. As soon as he heard the door pushed open, Jeremiah smiled as he spoke, "Your Majesty! I've secured the entire building! All Guards and Geass users have been eliminated!"

"Good, as always you never disappoint me." Walking over towards Jeremiah and the old man, Lelouch looked at the man "Are you the director here?"

The Old Man looked up at Lelouch, fear in his eyes yet he tried to keep a straight face "T-The Britannian-Emperor? S-So your death w-was a fake…"

"Just answer the question."

"...Y-Yes...I am...Director Henry Brown…"

"Are you the director of the New Order as well?"

"N-New Order? What is that?"

"So, you're not...I figured not, it wouldn't be that easy." Looking over and seeing the cabinets that were mentioned earlier, Lelouch began walking towards them. "So these must the research data and the such...I heard only Amelia can access them, is that true?"

"How did you...We swore an oath to her Highness not to speak of any information."

"I have my ways...Now answer the question, otherwise…" Not speaking another word, Jeremiah pushed the blade against his throat some as it pricked it and had blood run down the blade.

"...Yes...Only Princess Amelia...So you Britanian bastards are wasting your time invading this place! Princess Amelia would never open those cabinets for you! They're reinforced with titanium steel! She'd rather die than-"

"Enough, I get your point." Interrupting him, Lelouch walked back over to the Director and looked him in the eyes. "This place is apart of the New Orders plans, weather you realize it or not, your dear princess is a pawn to their grand plan. Once she assumes the throne, she'll finish up her project here for the New Order, before giving all of the country's funds to the New Order so they can start their World War. Whatever you were promised, is a lie."

"You're wrong! An Emperor with no sense of humanity could never understand her divine plan! We are researching a project that could keep peace throughout the world! The UFN and your empire would no longer need those paper treaties to keep this paper peace!"

"Hmph, an ignorant Old Man set in his ways is annoying. Still…" Looking back at the cabinets and then to the unknown documents on the desk behind the old man, Lelouch smirked "Still, I'm quite interested in this project, just what is the New orders plans? I think I'll take it over and get some inside information myself."

Moving his hand to his eyes, the Director looked at him with eyes of scorn "Take it over? As if we would ever hand the project to damn Bri-"

" **Lelouch Vi Britania Commands you...Acknowledge me as your true and only Emperor and Master!** " Using his Geass, Lelouch made eye contact with the director as he spoke.

After just a moment, the Directors eyes of scorn turned to ones of obedience and loyalness as he straightened himself "Understood, your majesty!"

Nodding, Lelouch turned towards Jeremiah "Lower your weapon, he's no longer a threat."

"Understood." Pulling his blade back, the Director immediately got onto one knee in front of Lelouch.

"Your Majesty, my deepest apologies that you considered me a threat! I swear to make up for it with my life!"

"It's fine, just do not disappointment again." Despite not being disappointed, Lelouch simply gave cliches to the Director who ate it up. "Now then, it's clear all relevant information can only be accessed by Amelia. While I know she's on her way here, I need her to be expecting me. Afterall, from what I've read on her, she's one who uses money to get what she wants. Is there any way to contact her?"

"Yes your Majesty! In the red binder behind me, contains contact information for all important personnel. However, the only ones allowed to contact her Majesty are myself and the Vice-Director."

"I see." Walking past the director and grabbing the red binder, Lelouch opened it up and immediately saw her number at the top. Taking out his phone, Lelouch dialed it in.

There was beeping for a moment, before finally it was answered as Lelouch heard carriage wheels in the background. "Yes?"

Recognizing the voice as Amelia, Lelouch smirked as he spoke "Is this Amelia Austria?"

"Huh? How did you get this number? Who are you anyway?"

* * *

"I am Oliver Luck, a private investigator hired by Prince Noah Austria." Amelia's eyes lowered some as she spoke quietly but sternly.

"My brother?"

"Yes, Prince Noah hired me to investigate you and find out anything that can be used against you in his pursuit for the throne. After many months of investigating, I've finally found something that might derail your hopes for the throne."

Amelia's eyes stayed lowered and replied "Go on…"

"Research Center Alpha." As soon as he spoke, Amelia's eyes went wide as she was taken back. "While I don't know what type of project you have going on here, I must say that using children as test subjects is not a good look...I'm sure if that information got out, Prince Noah would have his personal guard invade this place on the spot."

"Y-You…"

"However, I'm willing to cut a deal."

"What? A deal?"

"Yes, money of course. If you are willing to pay triple of what Prince Noah is paying me, then I'll gladly sweep this little piece of information under the rug and report to the prince that I found nothing in my investigation into you. A small price to pay in exchange for my silence, is it not?"

Amelia felt her hands turn red from how hard she was squeezing her phone as she spoke with venom "Blackmailing me...You have guts….But fine...Just know that if my brother ever finds out, I will hunt you down and personally kill you myself."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less. I'm already at the Research Center as we speak, perhaps we can make the transaction there?"

"Fine, I was on my way there anyway." Not saying anymore, Amelia closed her phone as she looked at it with anger. While public relations wasn't an issue for her, the Geass she had insured that she would be taking the throne anyway. The problem was that she couldn't have anyone finding out about the Research Center, afterall, it was important in the grand plan and couldn't be disturbed.

As she kept looking at her phone, she barely heard the voice in front of her "U-Um, Your Highness? Is everything alright?"

Snapping out of it, she looked back up at Leila, causing her to collect herself and nod "A-Ah yes, sorry...Some personal business...I apologize for my behavior."

"A-Ah no I understand...I heard you mention your brother so I'm guessing it has to do with the Royal Family...I can only imagine the pressure and headaches that causes."

"Yeah...As you know, despite being the older sibling, I'm not guaranteed the throne. My father has final say on weather me or my brother will inherit the throne after him. Because of that, the two of us are always at each other's throats trying to one up each other...However I'm afraid my brother is quite the dirty player and isn't afraid to drag my name through the mud if it helps him."

"I see; well as long as you have nothing too terrible to hide, everything should be fine right?" Amelia simply looked at her with a look of disapproval for her ignorance, yet said nothing as Leila continued on. "Still though, I heard you mention it on your phone, about us heading somewhere before heading to the Royal Palace?"

"Ah yes, I have to visit one of the labs that our Kingdom uses to develop cures for sickness and the like...Even with dealing with the personal matter that came up, it should take no more than a few minutes to complete, I assure you that you won't have to wait long."

"It's fine, again I understand that running a country is alot more work than one might realize." Amelia simply nodded as quietness overtook the two of them as the carriage continued on to it's destination.

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Australian Kingdom;Kingsland-Port**

"All hands on Deck! Begin with docking procedures! All Passengers please gather into one of the three respective exit zones on the ship!" The Captain yelled through the loud speaker as the S. S. Villetta, named after the First Lady of the USJ, began to dock in the town of Kingsland.

The ship mainly consisted of common folk from the USJ and UFN, it wasn't a luxury cruise line by any means.

Which made it perfect to secretly transport a high ranking member of the USJ military.

Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the Miracle Worker himself and now the Secretary of Military Affairs for the USJ, had been sent to the Australian Kingdom for two things.

The first was to begin the initial trade talks between the Australian Kingdom and the USJ, leading to a brighter future for both nations.

However, his second and more important matter was one of secrecy and investigation. Afterall, if he was sent for a simple trade deal, then it would have been better to send a simple trade representative.

No, the true reason he was here was to investigate the rumors that the Australian Kingdom was violating the international ban on Knightmares, despite signing onto the treaty themselves. While it was true that the treaty allowed the countries to retain their old Knightmare units in cases of defense, it disallowed all future developments of newer models. It was the first step in building a peaceful world, and it followed the treaty of the International Ban on producing more FLEIJA weapons.

Holding onto the handrail as the ship docked, Todoh barely flinched as the ship docked onto the port. After a moment, the exit door opened as the people in front of him begin to slither out. Pulling his Trenchcoat around him some more and making sure his hat was pulled down, Tohdoh began filing out behind the others as he descended the stairs of the ship as the smell of the ocean hit him as he exited the exit dock.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he immediately began pushing past people and headed towards the large building in front of them. It was the Border Security building, that all people departing from ships had to enter first as it held all the exits into the main country.

Trying to get to the building as fast as he could so he could enter into the main town and check in at the Hotel, he reached the doors of the building when…

_***Crack* Your attention please. Mr….Kyoshiro Tohdoh from the United States of Japan! You have a pickup waiting for you at Exit E! Please head there as soon as you are checked by the Border Agents** _

Tohdoh looked up at the speakers as he had a confused look on his face "Huh? I thought we made it clear that I would meet with them at the Hotel? Damn it…"

Giving an annoyed grunt, Tohdoh headed towards the reception desk and checked in, which took a couple of minutes.

After that was all over, he began heading over towards Exit X, his pace quickened as he pushed past more and more people. Finally arriving at the Exit E tunnel, he wasn't surprised nobody else was following him as the government had most likely made sure the other passengers would have rides at the other exit points.

However, after walking through the tunnel and coming out the otherside…

It was empty…

No cars, carriages, helicopters, people…

Nothing…

Nobody was there.

Tohdoh looked around with a confused expression as he muttered "Where are they? Their not that impatient are they?"

Tohdoh took a few steps forward before a voice behind him spoke up "As skeptical as ever I see."

Tohdoh stopped as he heard the voice behind him, recognizing it immediately. He didn't say anything right away, waiting for the voice to continue. Yet when no more words came out, Tohdoh didn't even turn around as he spoke "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm not one for jokes, you should know that."

"Tch, of course not. I don't expect jokes…" Tohdoh turned around to face the voice behind him "Especially from a witch such as yourself, C. C."

The voice behind him was indeed C. C, leaning against the building in her casual white gear as she held a gun up towards him, her face showing no emotion.

"I was wondering what happened to you after Lelouch's death...Never thought you'd hide away in a kingdom just south of Japan."

"It was for the best...It was away from the main powers of the world and it would allow me to live the rest of my eternal life away on a farm, not having to worry about anything ever again."

"You say that, yet you not only knew I was arriving here today, yet also made it to where you be alone with me, just so you can hold me at gunpoint."

"It wasn't that hard, as soon as I mentioned your name, they believed me to be an agent of the government and made sure all other passengers would be departing through the other exits."

"Tch, well you have me...What do you want? Want to Return to Japan? Want something as small as money? Or are you just petty and want revenge for Lelouch?"

"There's nothing to get revenge for...I'm simply following his orders."

"Huh?" Tohdoh had a bad feeling about what she meant, with both the nothing to get revenge for and following orders. "Well fine, what do you want with me then? If you're going to kill me, atleast make it quick."

"I'm afraid that's not why I'm here. I have been ordered to capture you and bring you to the Research Center located in Orangeville is all."

"Capture me? Who ordered you to capture me? Was it the Australian Royal Family? Did they know about my real-"

"Of course not, I only take orders from one man and one man only." Tohdoh felt the pit in his stomach get wider as C. C pulled the trigger. "The Britannian Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia."

As soon as she spoke, something shot out of the gun and hit Tohdoh in the leg, causing him to step back some as a type of sinking feeling entered into his body. "W-Wha…"

"It's nothing dangerous...Lelouch simply had Anya and Jeremiah make a type of poison that puts the enemy to sleep for a few hours. It was made as a simple self defense tool...Who knew it would come in handy in this type of way."

C. C. began walking over towards him as Tohdoh fell to his knees, his vision blurring as he looked up "Y-You...Witch...This…"

"Now now, save that energy...It's a long walk back." Those were the last words Tohdoh heard before everything went black.

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Australian Kingdom; Watermill Research Center**

The Carriage crossed the bridge and came upon the Watermill Research Center as Amelia had a look of annoyance on her face from the fact some 'private investigator' her brother had hired had found out about her little project. Most likely her brother had suspected this place for a while now, and just sent someone along to look into it.

Not that it mattered, she would simply pay him off and move on. She'd rather kill him, but with the chance that her brother had sent him, if the investigator was dead, then that would confirm everything to her brother.

Soon the carriage came to a stop as the coachmen yelled out "We've arrived, you're highness."

Not replying, she pushed herself up as she gave a smile to Leila "I'll be quick, please don't leave the carriage until I come back."

"Huh? Oh of course." Leila Gave a confused nod,as Amelia slowly exited the carriage as she looked at the front of the building, expecting to see this Oliver Luck fellow.

However, what she got instead was the Director of the facility standing in front of the door, arms behind his back as he looked at her with an neutral expression. Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to him as her head kept swinging back and forth "Henry...It's rare for you to be out of the office...What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you your Highness, as instructed."

"As instructed? I gave no such order...Besides, where is the private investigator Oliver Luck? Did one of the Geass users get to him?"

"No, your Highness. All of the Geass Test subjects are no longer alive."

"W-What?" Amelia's attention suddenly went back onto the Director as she clutched her hands "Dammit...What happened? Did one of them go berserk? Did the Geass get too powerful? Was it a result of negligence?"

"No...They were ordered to be executed by his Majesty himself."

"H-His Majesty? I-Is Father…?" Amelia's eyes went wide as she took a step back, but as soon as she did, she felt herself bump into a figure.

"Princess Amelia Austria, I've been waiting for you." Amelia quickly turned around and looked at the figure she had bumped into, yet as soon as she did her eyes went wide again.

"Y-You're...H-Henry!" Turning back around, her voice rose with anger as she yelled. "W-What is the meaning of this?"

The Director merely looked at her, however, as he got onto one knee as he spoke. "Your Majesty, Lelouch Vi Britanian, ordered the execution of the Geass test subjects. Likewise, he ordered me to meet you out here, which I complied with of course."

"Y-Your Majesty? T-The Tyrannical Emperor? Y-You were a turncoat all along Henry?" Her voice filled with more anger as she quickly reached for her sleeve as it exposed a knife as she turned towards Lelouch.

Yet as soon as she did…

" **Lelouch Vi Britania Commands you...Recognize me as your True and Only Master and Superior!** "

As soon as Lelouch made eye contact and as soon as the words were spoken, Amelia went wide eyed for just a second, before her eyes dropped as she dropped the knife to the ground. After a moment, she suddenly fell to one knee herself as she spoke "Understood, Master Lelouch!"

"Refer to me as Your Majesty, as I am the Emperor of the Britania Empire, which will soon be incorporating the Australian Kingdom into it."

"Of course, your Majesty!" Amelia's scorn and rage was gone as complete obedience overtook her voice. Lelouch simply gave a nod, and was about to continue when…

"L-Let go of me!" He suddenly heard a noise behind him, and when he turned and looked, he saw Jeremiah walking over to him, holding a girl in his arms.

"Your Majesty! When I was taking care of the coach guards, I found this girl inside! She doesn't appear to be apart of the Australian Government!" Lelouch eyed the girl as Jeremiah brought her over there, while it was evident that she was trained in some kind of combat method, Jeremiah's strength and skill overtook hers.

"O-Of course not! I'm Leila Malcal! General of the Europia Union and commander of the W-0 squad! I'm here on a diplomatic mission and demand to know what is going on here!"

"The Europia Union? Interesting…" Lelouch walked over to her and looked her up and down, running the names she said through his head. "I see...General Leila Malcal...or rather, Leila von Breisgau."

Leila's expression turned to one of shock as she looked Lelouch in the eyes. "H-How…"

"Your father was Bradow von Breisgau and your mother was Claudia von Breisgau, former nobles of the Britannian Empire. They later betrayed the Empire and moved to the EU, where your father was a major politician, who was killed in a bombing that later left your mother dead as well. Afterwards, you were adopted by the Malcal family, correct?"

"Y-You...H-How did you know that? Thats top secret…"

"It was easy with the information I knew beforehand...I knew of the von Breisgau family and how they were nobles of the Empire. I also knew their daughter became a high ranking general of the EU, though you did desert your post during the war. I admit, I didn't know you rejoined the army after the war though."

"Enough! How did you know all this, nobody should-"

"Information is rather easy to come by when your the Emperor of Britania."

"E-Emperor...Of…" Leila ran her eyes over Lelouch, taking in all of his features and details as her expression turned to one of horror and disbelief as she muttered "I-Impossible…"

"Glad to see you understand the position you're in...Now, what's the best way to use you? A Hostage? A spy? Diplomat? Prisoner?"

"I-I'll never be anyone of those things! I-I would never-"

"Hm...You're right...You won't be just one of them...You will be all all of them."

"W-What?"

" **Lelouch Vi Britania Commands you...Serve Me and become a General of my Britannian Empire!"**


	3. Chapter 2: Revival Of A Demon, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Will Once Again Known Lelouch Vi Britania, the Demon Emperor Himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this ended up being alot longer than I thought it would be...And this was after cutting some stuff! Yeah I kinda went overboard with setting everything up and it might feel disjointed I guess?I tried to add suspense, action, cliffhangers; all the while setting up future plot points if you can spot them. I hope it works out! Please tell me if it didn't though.
> 
> But hey guys, welcome back! Just a few things to go over this time.
> 
> First off, the poll on ffn is over now that the new chapter is out! Counting in guest reviews, the overall consensus was "Yes, have a seperate story for Lemons" which I'm not surprised, kinda figured lol Now it will be a little bit before I write any lemon scenes, though I do have a few ideas in mind. Feel free to share your ideas, but I ask you please message me about them; I don't want someone thinking the main story has lemons and being turned away from reading because they read a lemon suggestion in the reviews.
> 
> Second off, I decided to add a few characters from the spinoff series "Oz" Now I admit I haven't read the manga myself, I just added them because I needed a few extra Britanian royal family members and I also liked the design of them. So if you have read Oz, I apologize if characters are OOC or are supposed to dead, ect...
> 
> Third off, I don't quite know what Leila's geass really does. I did watch Akito, but I never quite knew what her geass did and even after looking it up there's still some confusion. So I added my own little spin on it, hope it doesn't upset anyone.
> 
> Final thing, I've had a few people suggest and ask and everything about the Harem. While I don't have the final list, I have a few things to say. First off is that incest will be a thing, well Half-incest anyway. I hope this doesn't turn people away; but the Britanian family is based off of the Old British Royal Family where incest was common so I figured it fit thematically. I was going to add Nunnaly as well but maybe that's too much? Idk, I'll let you guys decide that. Second is that the current Harem List is C. C, Kaguya, Anya, Cornelia and Carine. I do plan to expand the list as the story goes on, I just want to also give people like Jeremiah some love and don't quite know who I'm pairing people like him with haha. Final thing is that with set up over, some fluff scenes will start to be added, so don't worry haha. Final point is that none of the girls will fall for him because of his geass, it will be natural so don't worry. The only one who would be because of geass would be Amelia but...Do you guys really want me to add an OC? I mean I can but I figured nobody really cares about her. But like Nunnaly, it's up to yall.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! This was quite the chapter to write!

** Chapter 2:Revival Of A Demon, Part 2 **

" **Lelouch Vi Britania Commands you...Serve Me and become a General of my Britannian Empire!" **

As soon as the words exited Lelouch's mouth, his geass locked onto Leila and entered into her mind, causing her to clutch her head as she spoke. "N-No...W-What is this...T-This feels like...S-Shin…...Understood, your Majesty!"

After initial resistance, Leila stood up and gave a head salute, which was the salute used among the EU Army. However, instead of acknowledging her newfound loyalty, Lelouch hooked onto one of her words "Shin? Who is this Shin?"

"Hm? Shin Hyuga Shaing, he was one of...Our...Knights?" Leila's mind seemed to waver some before it snapped back into place. "He was also the leader of the Holy Order Of Michael, but he was killed in the Europia Conflict."

"Shin Hyuga Shaing...Order of Michael...A-Agh…" Lelouch clutched his own head as he rubbed his temple, a sudden pain coursing through as Jeremiah reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright!?" Despite Jeremiah's genuine concern and the concern of the other three, Lelouch waved him off.

"I'm...Fine...It was a sudden headache and nothing more...Though, that name…"

"Name?"

"...It's nothing, forget about it." Straightening himself out, Lelouch swung his head as his cold persona took back over "Though the plan has changed somewhat, it's been for the better. The next part of the plan is to ensure the loyalty of all the scientists and children here; I'm quite interested in the projects here and if they can be used to track down the New Order. Speaking of, Amelia."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"You were apart of the New Order...Tell me everything you know about them."

"Yes, your majesty! The New Order is the Religious Organization whose goal is to unite the world under one banner and bring everlasting peace. They plan to accomplish this by wiping out over half of the world with a huge war, and then killing off the survivors who do not agree to their ideas."

"Tell me the details of this plan."

"I...Don't know exactly...My mission was to simply open up Research Center Alpha and also transfer the country's funds to the Order so they can begin the next phase."

"What was the purpose of Research Center Alpha?"

"Geass effects when combined...The goal was to implant multiple geass fragments into Children and see how they would react and grow...The end result was meant to be everlasting life, though we are far from that."

"And the other Research Centers?"

"I would assume the same...I don't know anything about them other than the documents that have been shared between all of us. I don't even know where the other research centers are located at; or who the directors of the other research Centers are."

"Hm...Tell me everything else you know, including the New Orders Location and leader."

"I don't know my master; all I know is that I was offered to be apart of the New Order one year ago and was granted a Geass. My mission was to use it to assume the throne and allocate the funds to the New Order. In addition, I opened up the Research Center as instructed and began the projects."

"And that's all you know?"

"Yes, my master…" Lelouch looked at her for a moment before nodding, while he wasn't expecting some groundbreaking revelation from her, he wished he had gotten more than what he pretty much already knew or could find out by reading the documents inside.

Still, he couldn't hang on the lack of information, and so Lelouch turned fully towards Amelia and Henry as he spoke, "Gather all the children and scientists into separate rooms, do not speak of me and if they ask, simply tell them I was killed. Once they are in the room, begin the process of keeping their eyes open...I'm sure you have plenty of Eye Speculums here. Tell the children it's for another experiment, and tell the scientists it's so a Geass Canceller can be used on them...I'm assuming you had one of those considering the circumstances?"

"Yes your Majesty! Henry and I made sure to build one as soon as we could!"

"Good, then get to it." Both of them gave a bow before turning and heading into the building, leaving Lelouch alone with Jeremiah and Leila. "Now then, C. C should be done and arriving here in around two-three hours, that should be plenty of time to-"

Before Lelouch could finish his words, his radio suddenly had static from it as he grabbed it and turned it to the channel Anya was on, figuring she was the one contacting him.

"Have you found anything?"

"Yeah...I was yelled at when they caught me taking pictures ...Of one of the statues they have in here and threatened to arrest me... Even after just leaving...One of the guards is following me now…"

"Where are you currently?"

"Heading down….Sidney Street...About to turn onto...Morrison Street…."

" _Hm...Morrison Street would put her close to us, but it would still be a thirty minute travel to her from here, even if I send Jeremiah. If the Guard is following her, then he either intends to follow her to where he would presume she lives, or to either capture her or the camera. Considering the layout of the town..._ Anya, once you arrive on Morrison Street, immediately head into the Bucking Bull Restaurant, it should be the first building on the left. It shouldn't be that crowded, so the guard won't be able to do anything without causing a scene as long as you're in there. Don't leave until further orders."

"Understood…" Anya spoke in her monotone voice as Lelouch turned the radio off as he turned towards Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, head over and help Anya. Capture the guard that's following her, and make sure he's alive. I need to question him and find out what I can about what they're guarding."

"Yes, your Majesty! But what about you? I can't leave you unguarded."

"It's fine, Leila will fill in as my royal guard until you return." Leila had a somewhat suprise look on her face, something Lelouch caught as he looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"O-Oh no, of course not...I'm just surprised you're comfortable with me guarding you, your majesty."

"It's fine, I trust your abilities. _Plus, I have several questions for you."_

"I see, I thank you for the trust." Lelouc nodded as Leila spoke as Jeremiah gave a nod to them.

"Very well, I will be off then your majesty! I swear I will not fail you!" Pounding his chest, Jeremiah turned and began running away, leaving Leila and Lelouch alone in front of the research center.

"Now then...Leila."

"Huh? Yes Your Majesty?"

"I have a question for you...You served during the Britanian invasion of the EU correct?"

"I...Did…?" Leila's mind seemed to be in conflict with itself as Leila gave a slow nod.

"Then answer me this...Who is Julius Kingsley?"

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, United Federation Of Nations; Beijing Capital City**

"All Rise For Chairwoman Kaguya Semuragi and the CEO of the Black Knights, Zero." The speaker of the United Chamber spoke to the body as the other leaders of the UFN stood up as they welcomed Kaguya Semuragi, chairwoman of the UFN, and Zero, CEO of the Black Knights, the international defense force for the UFN and Japan.

Kaguya walked over to her main seat and sat down, Zero standing right behind her as she gave a smile to the chamber. "Thank you for attending our monthly meeting of the UFN Leaders; I would also like to extend a welcome to the new President of the EU, President Emmanuel Jules."

Pushing himself up from his chair, the EU president gave a small wave to the governing body before sitting back down as Kaguya continued.

"As you all know, this meeting is to continue to amend the international Knightmare Ban, also known as Resolution two A. So far, Britania, Japan, All members of the UFN and the Australian Kingdom, have signed onto the resolution. President Jules is here today to begin negotiations for the EU members to also agree to the Resolution. It's to my knowledge that you have sent a representative to the Australian Kingdom?"

"Yes that is correct. I have sent General Leila Malcal to the Australian Kingdom to extend an olive branch to begin negotiations of a trade deal between us, that I hope we will be able to merge with the Knightmare ban."

"I understand. As you know, the Australian Kingdom made a surprise announcement last night that the King will be choosing today who will succeed him as ruler of the Kingdom. With the announcement expected in a couple of minutes, we will take an early and short break, to hear who the next ruler is." After all of the members nodded, Kaguya continued. "Now, President Jules. As you know, many members of the EU either declared independence, or joined with the UFN, when over half of the EU was taken over by Britania. Even after the war and the EU recovered their old territories, none of the members who joined the UFN have returned to you, while the Holy English Theocracy remains independent and is ruled by the Church. Because of this, the EU has lost much of its power...There are fears that to combat this, you will continue to illegally produce Knightmare units, can you answer those fears?"

"Yes and I will confirm that we are indeed continuing the production of Knightmare Units, however it is for defense and not offense."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Yes...It's the English Theocracy. Unlike the EU, the English have not been transparent and have done everything in secrecy. While the EU has sent ambassadors and representatives to both the UFN and Britania, to work out deals and the such, the English remain hidden away. They have also remained quite hostile to the outside world, saying that they are destined for greatness by their goddess. I fear that the English, in their blind faith to this goddess, will attack us as soon as we sign onto the agreement. That is why we are working on a trade deal with the Australians that we wish to eventually merge with the international Resolution, as it will supply us with weapons to defend ourselves with from the Theocracy."

"President Jules, weapon trading has been the subject of Resolution 2 B, which will ban all international weapon trading...You and the Australian Kingdom would be in direct violation of international law and because of that, we wouldn't be able to merge it with the Resolution."

"Miss Chairwoman, I would like to ask you to rethink this position. This peace that envelops the world because one man was killed, cannot last...No matter how hard we try." Kaguya and Zero both seemed to be a little when they heard the words, yet pushed by it as Kaguya tried to talk some more.

Yet they were interrupted when a sudden banging on the door was heard, causing everyone to look at the doors "What is-"

Before she could finish, the doors busted open as a woman ran in, shock and disblief on her face as she yelled "L-Lady K-Kaguya!"

"What? Has something happened?"

"It's….It's….A-Australia…." Mumors around the world began to swirl some when the Australian Kingdom was mentioned, had something happened during the coronation?

"What is it?"

"It's….It's….H-Him…" The woman couldn't talk, more murmurs as Kaguya looked back at Zero with a concerned face before she looked at one of the guards.

"Bring the Royal Coronation up on the screen!" Kaguya was referring to the Giant Screen that hung above the doors, usually used in breaks and the such.

Giving a nod, the guard walked over to a device connected to it as he began typing on it, and soon, the picture on the screen began to show.

…..

…

….

Silence.

As soon as the picture showed on the screen.

A deathly silence swept throughout.

All of the members of the chamber looked at the screen with many emotions.

Shocked.

Disbelief.

Despair.

And

Sadness….

Kaguya and Zero, both of them were locked on the screen with faces of despair and sadness. Kaguya simply kept her eyes glued, tears starting to form in her eyes as they fell down her face and dripped onto her dress.

Zero, who was in reality, Suzaku Kururugi, looked at with Desapri, sadness and anger….

Everyone's eyes simply stared at the screen at the man that had appeared on it.

Behind him, several people, including the Australian Royal Family themselves, were bowing towards him.

The man then raised his arm and flung it to the side as he spoke.

"Attention Entire World!"

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Australian Kingdom; Watermill Research Center**

"Then answer me this...Who is Julius Kingsley?" Lelouch stared at Leila as he spoke, his commanding voice resonating in her ears as the geass on her made her eyes grow red as she rubbed her temple.

"Julius...Kingsley….? That name….I've heard it before...But…" Leila's mind again seem to fight against itself, before once again her mind snapped into place. "Julius Kingsley was a general of the Britannian Forces during the Europia Invasion...At Least, that's all I've heard. The name was in a few documents and the such, but I never actually met him. Why do you ask, Your Majesty?"

"It was earlier when you mentioned Shin...The name suddenly ran through my head, which caused that sudden headache. My memory during that time is...Complicated...To say the least, so I was just curious. Still...I've read over the Britanian Documents many times over, and never once did I see that name...Then again, everything on the EU offensive is...Thin...To put it one way, which means Charles…" Lelouch went silent for a moment as he browed further before shaking his head. "Well, it's a problem I can investigate later. For now I have another question for you."

"Yes my lord?"

"Earlier, you mentioned you were the leader of the W-Zero squad. What exactly is the W-Zero Squad, and who are its members?"

"W-Zero….Thats….My….Friends…?" Leila again grabbed her head, and Lelouch simply waited for her to overcome it once again...But instead she didn't, she kept grabbing her head as she shook it. "My….Friends….My….A-Akito…"

She muttered the words before looking up at Lelouch, surprising him as he looked at her left eye "Geass?"

In her left eye, was indeed a type of Geass it seemed. Yet instead of other Geass Lelouch had seen, it was Blue in nature and it seemed to be fighting with the geass he had put on her. "Akito….E-Everyone….I…."

Thats was all she was able to say before her eyes drooped as she fell to the ground, as Lelouch knelt down as he felt her pulse. "She passed out? Hm, was it a result of that geass in her eye?"

"Your Majesty?" Lelouch didn't look behind himself as he heard Henry. "We've prepared everyone...Is General Malcal alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. Please take her to a break room and set up some sort of bed for her, she simply needs rest."

"Very well."

"While you do that, I will meet with Amelia and begin the next phase of the plan. Do not disturb me unless her conditions worsen."

"Understood, your majesty."

Lelouch gave a nod as he walked past Henry and into the first room of the Research Center, his feet again splashing in the blood that wasn't cleaned up still as he walked into the main room where Amelia was waiting for him.

"Your Majesty, everything is set up as you ordered!"

"Good, lets go ahead and take care of the scientists, I imagine they will be more suspicious the longer they wait." Amelia nodded as she turned and began walking, leading Lelouch to another room that read 'Break Room' on the top.

Opening the door and walking in, all of the surviving scientists, some of them barely patched up as they looked at Amelia with scared eyes. "Y-Your Highness, p-please hurry...W-We're…"

Before the scientist could finish, Amelia walked into the room and bowed towards the door, confusing everyone until Lelouch walked into the room as he looked out towards the scientists. "T-Thats…"

"D-Demon….E-Emperor…."

"Lelouch...It...Can't be…." All the scientists began yelling out and trying to get out of the chairs they were placed in, yet before they could do much of anything.

**Lelouch Vi Britania Commands You….Become Scientists Of The Britannian Empire and Recognize Me As Your One And Only Emperor!**

Lelouch yelled out towards the scientists, and after just a moment, all of the scientists yelled out in unison "Understood, Your Majesty!"

All except for one however, who looked around at the others in fear "W-What are you all...P-Princess Amelia…!"

Lelouch looked over at him with a smirk, recognizing him as the scientist he asked questions of earlier. "Amelia."

"Yes Your Majesty!"

"Prove your loyalty to me...Kill him." Lelouch pointed at the scientist, who went wide eyed as he shook his head.

"N-No! Y-Your highness!" The scientist yelled out, yet Amelia simply gave a bow.

"Yes, my master." Reaching down, Amelia pulled her dress up some to show a gun strapped to her leg as she grabbed and began walking towards the Scientist.

"N-No...Y-Your Highness! W-Why!?" The scientist cried out, trying to close his eyes, yet he merely began to lip his eyelids thanks to the speculums as Amelia walked over and pressed the gun against his head. "Princess….W-Why…"

Amelia simply gave a smirk as she pulled the trigger "For my one and only Master."

The sound of the gun going off resonated throughout the room as some of the other scientists seemed to cringe some as blood splattered everywhere, getting all over Amelia's dress and face, yet her expression didn't change as she lowered the gun and turned towards Lelouch and bowed. "Very good Amelia, you did not disappoint."

"I'm glad to hear that, Your Majesty."

"Now, to all the others! Do not betray me and you will not suffer the same fate, instead you will be rewarded! Continue your Geass Research, and show me the fruits of your labor!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The scientists yelled out as Lelouch nodded.

"Very well, once I have taken care of the children, you shall be released. Amelia, come on."

"Right!" Amelia pushed herself up and ran out the door with Lelouch, leading him to the stairs as they began walking up, the blood starting to slowly dry as they went up a flight of stairs and came upon a door called 'Testing Room C'

Opening the door and walking inside, all the children looked at Amelia with fearful eyes. "B-Big Sister A-Amelia...W-Whats going on? W-Why did that man h-hurt everyone?"

Obviously referring to Jeremiah, the children eyed Amelia with looks of hope and fear, yet when Lelouch walked in, full of fear and uncertainty overtook them. "Do not worry, that man was just doing what Master ordered him to."

"M-Master?"

"Yes, His Majesty Lelouch."

"I-Is he...O-Our Older Brother…?"

Lelouch gave a chuckle as looked at them all. "Yes... **You Can Think Of Me As Your Big Brother, Master and Emperor!**

Lelouch spoke to the children with his eyes wide, and after a moment, the child who was scared broke into a huge smile"Ok, Big Brother Lelouch!"

Lelouch smiled as he nodded as he looked over Amelia "With that, the Research Center is now under my complete control. You may set the children and scientists free, once you do, I want everyone to begin cleaning the building of all the corpses, blood and broken objects. They will get in the way of the experiments."

"Understood!"

"Good, if you need me, I have a few things I must investigate myself." Not waiting around, Lelouch left the room as he began heading up to the Directors Office _"I need to investigate the notes and see if there's anything on Blue Geass…"_

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Britannian Empire; Pendragon Zero Capital City; Imperial Palace; Royal Council Room**

The sound of writing could be heard as Cornelia Li Britania, Chairwoman of the Royal Council and favorite to be the one hundredth Emperor of Britania, sat in her chair and wrote down several notes.

Today was turning out to be a busier day than she was planning, as not only did the Australian Kingdom suddenly announce they would be choosing the next King or Queen today, but the United Federations of Nations was holding an important meeting with the leader of the EU that could have lasting effects on the world.

While Cornelia shared the view with Chairwoman Kaguya about wanting world peace, she wasn't as naive on the subject. She knew that countries in Africa, despite forming a coalition with each other, were still at each other's throats. She also knew that the English Theocracy was shrouding itself in secrecy, and that many nobles in the Empire were insistent on continuing on the previous Emperors ideas.

That didn't take the other details into account, such as terrorists groups, loopholes in the deals they've agreed upon, the black market, everything...Plus that mysterious power her late brother used, Geass...Who knows what would happen if that came into play once again.

Rubbing her temple from it all, Cornelia reached over to grab her drink when the doors suddenly open as someone wheeled themselves in "You're here early, Cornelia."

Looking up, Cornelia gave a small smile as she shifted some "Nunnally...I could say the same for you. It's not like you to be coming here by yourself...You've been tending to Carine ever since she was found."

"Yes, It's something I've been very happy to do. We didn't get a chance to bond during my time as Viceroy, so now, even though she has slight amnesia, is a blessing. Especially with the others…" Nunnaly went silent for a moment as Cornelia gave her a concerned look, knowing what she was referring to, yet she quickly broke the silence she created "Still, I've heard that Marrybell will be attending the council today...She's been in the EU lately, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she's been visiting Spain, where she was Viceroy of for a short time. She's set to return this afternoon I believe, and give us an updated report of the current terrorist activity that has been reported to still be present in Spain."

"I see, well I'm happy that she's going to be here; we don't get many opportunities to talk." Nunnaly gave a small smile, causing Cornelia to smile back. "Oh I was wondering, the Australian coronation is happening in a few minutes, I was wondering if we could watch it to see who the King names to succeed him?"

"Yeah, I was about to turn it on. It's good to know for future business dealings and the such." Nunnaly nodded as she wheeled herself over to the control panel on the table and began pressing buttons on it when the door opened again as Cornelia looked up "Ah, Carine. Good Morning."

Carine Ne Britania, the sole Royal Family survivor of the Pendragon Bombing, was technically apart of the Royal Council. However, she had slight amnesia, and had to be cared for often by her sisters. She was moreso apart of the council to show unity of the Royal Family than anything. "...Yeah…"

Carine walked over and sat down at her seat, pulling out a journal as she read over what was written. To help her regain her memories, Cornelia and Nunnaly had been teaching her basic living techniques all over again, and it had helped to a certain degree. "Sister Marrybell will be here today, it's been a while, huh?"

"...Yeah...It has…" Carine gave a small smile as she went back to her journal, as Cornelia gave a small smile of her own as she went back to writing, the sound of the TV coming on quickly filling the room.

"...W-What…." Cornelia had heard many things in her life. Despair. Sadness. Anger. Happiness. Love...She heard it all. Yet she had never heard a simple word have so much chilling, despair dripping whimpering.

Wondering what caused it, Cornelia began to look up at Nunnally "Whats wro-"

The words quickly vanished as Cornelia's pen hit the table and rolled off, her voice caught in her throat as her eyes stared at the TV, a pit forming in her stomach as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"L-L-L…" Nunnaly tried to say the name but couldn't, tears streaming down her face as her body shook.

Wondering what was going on, Carine looked up from her journal at the TV...And as soon as she did, her eyes went wide as they glowed a faint red, memories of the past hitting her like a ton of bricks as she spoke "His Majesty…"

The three of them kept their eyes glued to the TV and at the man on it. Behind him, several people, including the Australian Royal Family themselves, were bowing towards him.

The man then raised his arm and flung it to the side as he spoke.

"Attention Entire World!"

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Australian Kingdom; Watermill Research Center**

The sound of typing could be heard as Lelouch sat in the Directors chair, searching through various file names and the like. The main thing he was looking for was anything revolving a Blue Geass, yet so far he had found nothing on the sort. He had only been searching through for about one hour now, yet he was already frustrated at the lack of information on the PC.

It was possible that the cabinets held information regarding this, and that was indeed his next target, but it was still frustrating all the same. He knew his goal was to investigate the New Order and everything else was really irrelevant, but something as perplexing as a Blue Geass had piqued his interest, and also his fears to a degree. If other types of geass of varying colors and powers existed...The threat he was going up against might have been even stronger than he initially feared.

Pushing that to the back of his mind, he continued going through the files when a knock came on the still half broken door "Enter."

The door opened as the Director walked in and kneeled "Your Majesty!"

"Director Henry….Has anything happened with Leila?"

"No, your Majesty...Sir Jeremiah and Lady Anya have returned though; and they brought along a prisoner it seems. In terms of the building sir, the cleanup effort is over halfway done and should be finished soon, according to her highness."

"I see...Send Jeremiah and Anya in, along with the prisoner."

"Understood my lord." Henry pushed himself up and gave a final bow before leaving, and after a couple of minutes, Jeremiah and Anya walked in, dragging along an injured guard.

"Your Majesty, we have returned!"

Turning around his chair, Lelouch looked at the two of them before looking down at the guard who was bound and gagged. "Very good...Were you unharmed Anya?"

"Yes...As you said I waited in the restaurant ...When Jeremiah arrived...He took care of the guard...Who was waiting for me...Outside…" Lelouch nodded as he looked down at the guard.

"Ungag him." Jeremiah did as he was told, as the guard immediately coughed as his breathing was loud. "If you value your life, you will answer my questions."

"I….I….Won't...For...My lord…" Lelouch looked at Jeremiah, who nodded as he drew a blade and stabbed it into the man's shoulder "AH! Damn...I...Won't...N-No matter...W-What…"

"Blindfold." Lelouch spoke coldy again as Jeremiah took the blindfold off the man as he looked around, locking eyes with Lelouch.

"Y-You….T-Thats...Impossible...You were….Killed...Right…?"

"This is your last chance, talk or die."

"I...Won't be intimidated...By a Demon...I'd rather...Rot…."

Lelouch closed his eyes and sighed through his nose as his eyes opened back up " **Lelouch Vi Britania Commands You...Answer All My Questions And Then Kill Yourself When I Say You're Finished! "**

Lelouch called out to the soldier as Jeremiah and Anya closed their eyes, and after a moment, the guard nodded. "I understand."

"Very good. Now answer me this, why were you following Anya after she left the Bakery?"

"She was taking pictures of the command statue, and we thought she was a spy for Princess Amelia, so I was to follow her, arrest her and then question her."

"Command statue? Elaborate."

"The command statue in the Bakery...By taking off the Cat Head reveals a number pad, which if you input the password, it opens the staircase to the Prince Noahs Knightmare Garage."

"Oh? Knightmare Garage? So the Prince is operating an illegal Knightmare operation, despite the international ban?"

"He is merely providing a garage for international terrorists who oppose the UFN to operate from and the such. He's using it as a way to oppose the UFN, while also not getting directly involved."

"I see, so the Prince has a few smarts does he? If he were to get caught, he can merely claim that the terrorists were operating by themselves and had no connection to him. Considering how well known the terrorists are, ultimately determines how much people will believe him. Answer me this, royal guards were also seen at the Carpenters and Blacksmith, elaborate on that."

"The owners of the Carpenters and Blacksmith are well known backers of Prince Noah, and so in exchange for increased donations, he has the guards protect them and also keep out investigators from the drug trade they hold at night."

"Oh? Interesting; so the prince is overall engaged in the black market? It seems he had some behind the scene deals going on, all to strengthen his country while keeping his princely demeanor to the public. Does Prince Noah stay at this Knightmare Garage or at either of his drug places?"

"Yes, he is currently at the Blacksmiths and intends to stay there all day...They have several shipments to send out, and he's going through each and every one of them to ensure nothing is missing...He's afraid that missing just once ounce could threaten his life with the people he deals with."

"Cautious? No, more like paranoid. How long until he leaves from now, would you say?"

"I would believe about another five to six hours at the least."

"Thank you, is there anything else you know about these behind the scene deals?"

"..." After not answering, Lelouch chuckled.

"Apparently not...And that's all you can answer about Noah?"

"Yes."

"I see...In that case...You are...Finished." As soon as Lelouch spoke, the guard simply nodded as he reached down to his waist and grabbed his gun as he aimed it as his head, and after just a moment, he pulled the triggered, splattering blood across the office. Lelouch simply looked at him for another moment before looking back at Jeremiah and Anya. "Once C. C returns with her mission, we will head out to the Blacksmiths. According to my calculations, we should still have two-three hours to head there once she arrives and I deal with that phase of the mission. Until then, Jeremiah I want you to remain by my side as my guard, while Anya, I want you to head to the room with Leila in and stay with her. She collapsed and I'm having Henry currently watch over her."

"Understood…"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Japan; Tokyo Capital City; Prime Minister Office**

"I'm telling you Ohgi! If you can't get ahold of him, then something bad must be going on! What if they found out about the investigations? What if they're torturing him as we speak? What if they find out about my love for their food!?"

"And for the last time Tamaki, there's nothing to worry about. We anticipated having a delay in contact, so a day late isn't anything to worry about. Especially since the Australian Government hasn't sent us a threat and the like."

"But they're having their coronation like, right now! What if they're going to execute him on international TV to send a message! The New King or Queen may be that cruel!"

"Do you not fail to realize how bad that would be both short term and long term for them? Their new ruler wouldn't be in power for just a couple of days before we would dispose of them. Really Tamaki, you're the country's treasurer, I don't know why you're so worried about diplomacy."

"I mean you can pretty much consider me as like, Second in Command of the Country you know?" The two people arguing back and forth with each other was USJ Prime Minister, Kaname Ohgi, and the USJ Treasurer and Cafe Zero Owner, Shinichirō Tamaki. They had been discussing the fact that Tohdoh had not reported in since he arrived in the Australian Kingdom.

"Second in command of the country? Says the one that spends more time at his cafe than in his office."

"What was that!?" Tamaki balled his fist as he looked at Ohgi, who simply waved him off.

"It's nothing...Besides we have more important matters to discuss…"

"Huh? Do you mean?"

"Yeah...The reports that the Soviet Federation is planning an offensive against the Russian Union...Before Britania took them over, they were one unified country after all, simply called Russia. Then of course, the UFN and EU were meant to split the country in half, but the Soviet Terrorist Group forced the EU into submission and took that part of the country for themselves. They've been rather quiet since then, but just like the English, their country dealings are rather secretive. Still…"

"Well we just have to strike before they can! Thats why we can't go to the UFN, Britania or any of them! They're all about their treaties and the like! If we go ahead and strike, then they'd have no choice but to join us to take them out!"

"You realize that the whole reason for the treaties and the like are to avoid an all out war right? It's only been three years since...Since Zero…" Ohgi went quiet as Tamaki looked to the side as well, knowing what he meant. "A-Anyway, to go to war so soon after his sacrifice would be dishonoring his wish. I'm not saying war can't happen again...But we shouldn't go around starting a fight simply because of the reports we have, no matter how much evidence we may have."

"Then...Then what do we do?"

"For now...We wait. Once we make sure our evidence is accurate, we'll contact the Russian Union and begin talks with them about setting up a defense. Once that is done, we'll bring the issue up to the UFN to begin the passage of tariffs, sanctions and military aid to the Union. If we do all that, the Soviets should be at a big enough disadvantage not to try anything. I know they're torturing their own people and the like, but this is the only path to avoid total bloodshed."

"Tch...I hate it when you're right." Ohgi gave a small smile as he reached over to the small radio on his desk and began adjusting the dials.

"Now, the coronation should just be about to happen, might as well check in." Ohgi began adjusting his radio and soon after arriving on the right station, the two of them waited for someone to speak.

However, as soon as the voice came over the radio, time seemed to stop for both of them as they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Attention Entire World!"

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Australian Kingdom; Watermill Research Center**

"Blue Geass?" Amelia was kneeled in front of Lelouch when she was suddenly asked about a certain type of Geass.

"Yes, I've found nothing in the records on the computer so far. However, I've yet to go through your cabinets over there. I was planning on waiting until after tomorrow, but if they contain anything regarding the geass that Leila has, then I would like to go ahead and begin researching that."

"Ah, I'm sorry your Majesty, but I'm afraid that I have never heard of such a geass. We've worked with fragments and the like, but they always turn red when inserted into the children."

"I see, is every geass you've inserted into them offensive? The power to control others to a certain degree? Or rather benefit them in any way? Have you tried Defensive?"

"Defensive?"

"Geass able to reflect other geass or protect the user."

"N-No...We've not had anything like that tested here. All of the geass fragments the New Order has given us to test don't contain anything like that My Lord."

"Hm...Then what…" As Lelouch thought this over, his radio began going off again as he grabbed it. "Yes?"

"Lelouch...I've returned." Recognizing the voice as C. C, Lelouch nodded to himself as he replied.

"Are you in front of the building?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'm coming down." Putting his radio back down, Lelouch pushed himself up as he walked past Amelia "Return to working with the scientists, make sure everything is cleaned as ordered."

"Lord!" Amelia called out as Lelouch walked past her and towards the door, walking out of the office and down the stairs, Jeremiah following him out.

* * *

When Lelouch and Jeremiah walked out of the building, they saw C. C standing in front of the building, a covered wagon behind her that she had been pulling "I assume there were no problems with the mission?"

"The hardest part was having to wheel his body around." Turning around towards the wagon, C. C pulled the cover off to reveal a passed out Tohdoh. "He's not as heavy as you might think, but it was still a pain."

"Well, I thank you all the same C. C." Giving her one of his rare genuine smiles, catching her a bit off guard, Lelouch quickly reverted back to his Emperor Persona. "Still, the drug you used on him should keep him out until tonight. Even then, it will be another day or two until he's fully aware enough for me to talk to him. By then, the Kingdom will fully be under my control and the world will know of my return."

"I still question whether or not this is a good idea or not...But I learned long ago to set my questions to the side because you always came out on top."

"Heh, I only come out on top because I have you by my side." Lelouch gave another genuine smile, causing C. C to replicate. It didn't last long however as Lelouch turned back towards the building. "C. C, I have a question for you. Do you know anything about a Blue Geass?"

"Hm? Blue?"

"Yes...Is it a defensive Geass? One to protect oneself from other geass and the such?"

"Well...In a sense yes. A Blue Geass can be considered an Geass gifted to one with pure intentions, with no intent on using it for death. There are many types of course, but users with Blue Geass are genuinely harder to control by ones with Red...Why do you ask? Did that princess have a Blue Geass?"

"No, but the one with her did."

"Huh?"

"There was a girl, her name was Leila Malcal, or rather Leila von Breisgau. She was born to Britania parents who defected to the EU when she was still young. At some point, her dad was assassinated and her mom died from her injuries of the attack, leaving her to be adopted by the Malcal family. She's currently a general of the EU, though I've used my Geass on her to be a general for my Empire instead; however it seems to have interfered with her blue geass and put her in a deep sleep.."

As Lelouch described Leila to C. C, she seemed to think as she muttered "Hm...I wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"...A few years ago, before I met you, I came upon a scared girl. I offered her the power of Geass yet she was hesitant...So I merely gave it to her and told her that if she did not use it when she got older, then it would simply vanish. It's possible it's the same girl, and the geass I gave her manifested into the type of Geass you described to me."

"Interesting...Can you remove it?"

"I can't completely remove it...However, I can put it back into a dormant state, which should allow your geass to completely take over. However, be warned, if for some reason her Geass was to ever re-awaken, it would become more powerful and possible to break through the geass control you have on her."

"It's a risk to be sure, but I can tell just from her struggles with Jeremiah that she's quite talented in hand to hand combat, and I've read up on her strategic mind. She would be an asset to the Empire, for several reasons beyond that as well."

"Risk vs reward fits you very well, I must admit. But very well, it would be wise for you to accompany me, since she will most likely wake up once I put her geass into a dormant state. If your Geass were to be undone or affected, it would be wise to reapply it."

"Of course, I had planned too anyway. We don't have much time until I have to head out into town to take care of the Prince, so let's get to it. Jeremiah, take Tohodhs body inside and place it somewhere away from the others" Despite using her cold persona, C. C simply laughed as she nodded.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Using a somewhat mocking tone, she followed Lelouch into the building.

* * *

Walking up the stairs with C. C right behind him, Lelouch soon came upon a room that had no sign above it as he opened it, revealing a small room with a bed on the other side, Anya and Henry sitting beside it while Leila was passed out on it. "Henry, go and meet with Jeremiah, he has a prisoner with him. I want you to watch over the prisoner and inform me when he wakes up."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Anya, you're free to stay here."

"...Sure…." Henry pushed himself up and bowed towards Lelouch before leaving the room, as Lelouch and C. C walked over to the bed Leila was on and looked her over.

Not saying Anything, C. C placed her fingers on Leilas head and closed her eyes, and soon she could feel power resonating through her as her code revealed itself on her forehead as Leila's body glowed, though was unseen to the naked eye. After just a couple of minutes, C. C's hair went back in place as she took her hand off of Leila "There, her geass should be locked away for now."

Almost on cue of saying that, Leila began to stir before her eyes gently began to open as Lelouch knelt beside her bed "How are you feeling?"

"H-Huh?" Her eyes slowly opened up as she looked at Lelouch with weak eyes "Y-Your Majesty…? W-What happened…?"

Lelouch gave her one of his fake smiles as he spoke, "We were going over a few questions when you suddenly collapsed and you've been out for a few hours now."

"Huh…? I-I." Leila slowly pushed herself up as she held her head "My head's pounding...B-But I do remember you asking me something but…"

"It's fine, don't strain yourself. As a general of the Britannian Empire, your health is important, as the healthier you are, the better you can perform your duty, correct?"

"A-Ah yes, of course. Forgive me Your Highness!"

"As I said, it's fine. Onto important matters...You said that during your time in Europia, you were the commander of the W-Zero squad correct?" Testing to see if the question had the same effect as last time, Lelouch pressed forward with the question.

"Hm? Yes that's correct, I was the leader during the Britanian invasion and also when I rejoined after the war." Giving a smirk at the results, Lelouch nodded.

"Very good, and for the time being, you will continue to act as the commander."

"Continue?"

"Leila Malcal...No...From now on, you will embrace your Britannian Heritage! You will discard the Malcal family name, and take up your old one! You will now be known as Leila von Breisgau! Any objections, General Bresigaul?"

Keeping his smirk, Lelouch awaited Leila's answer as he continued to push her. After a moment of listening, Leila's face had one of loyalty on it as she gave a head salute towards Lelouch "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Very good, we will have to fix your salute later. For now, General, your mission is to prepare yourself to return to Europia as a spy."

"Spy?"

"Yes, you will return to Europia and pretend to continue out you job as the W-Zero squad. Though you're real name is no longer what it was, during your time in Europia you will continue to go by Leila Malcal as an alias. Do not misunderstand though, the friends and family you had while under the alias, are not your friends and family under your real name...Is that a problem? Afterall, depending on the circumstances, you may be forced to kill some of the friends and family that Leila Malcal has made over the years."

Though she seemed a bit perturbed by it, Leila shook her head as she kept her salute "Of course not, you're majesty...Although, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"If...Someone was willing to join the Empire, would you allow it?"

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"...The W-Zero Squad. They are excellent Knightmare pilots and would be excellent additions to the army!"

"Hm...I have thought about the possibility of adding the W-Zero Squad to the Empire's ranks. However, I ultimately decided that for the time being they are not needed. Perhaps I can find a use for them in the future, but for now they are the enemy."

"I understand…"

"Oh and should any of the W-Zero squad members find out of your true allegiance, then you are to kill them no questions asked." Leila seemed a bit taken aback from Lelouch's orders, but she simply nodded as she kept her salute.

"I understand Your Majesty."

"Very good, now General, rest up for today and be prepared to head back tomorrow, Anya will stay with you should you need her."

"Anya…?" Leila looked over at Anya, who had stayed quiet with her emotionless look on her face.

"Yes. Anya Alstreim, one of my knights."

* * *

As Lelouch and C. C walked along the roadside, faces covered in a black robe, Lelouch looked over at her as he asked a question "I've been wondering this since she woke up, but Leila didn't even acknowledge you. Any reason for that?"

"You can thank your geass for that; without her own geass to combat it, she has unwavering loyalty for you and you are the center of her attention at all times. She didn't even say anything about Anya either until you mentioned her."

"That may be true, but she knows who you are. Afterall, when I mentioned Anya, she immediately turned towards her instead of you, despite Anya being on the other side."

"Even still, she may have said something if you weren't there, but as long as you're around, you're her entire world...Same goes for the Director, Scientists, Children and Amelia. I thought you would know this by now."

"I do, she's just an interesting case is all." Giving him a suspicious look, C. C simply shrugged as she went back to matching her steps with Lelouch as the pair arrived on the Blacksmiths. "Once we have the Prince under our command, we'll have control over the country's Black Market, which will give us access to Knightmares. We'll need them in our quest for taking over the continent."

"Oh?"

"Afterall, the New Zealand Republic will be a great strategic location to own." Saying no more, Lelouch pushed the door open to the blacksmiths, revealing an older built man behind the counter banging away on a sword, as two royal guards stood on each side of the counter.

Looking up, the man took his helmet off for a moment to speak "Come back in thirty minutes, I'm sti-"

Not waiting for the man to finish, Lelouch quickly took his robe off his head as he spoke " **Lelouch Vi Britania Commands You...Tell Me Where Prince Noah Is and Then Ignore Us For The Rest Of Your Lives!"**

The Geass connecting with the Blacksmith and the Guards, they all nodded as they pointed to a door on the left that said 'No Entry' on it. Walking over to it, Lelouch pulled on it and after a little resistance, it opened to reveal a room that looked much better than the main room they were just in. In the middle of the room was a desk, with a man with short brown hair and a military suit on behind it. Hearing the door opened, the man looked up at the two and raised an eyebrow "Huh? Are you a part of the mercenaries? I've made it clear that I have work-"

" **Lelouch Vi Britania Commands you...Acknowledge me as your true and only Emperor and Master! " **Not even asking questions, Lelouch used his geass on Noah. After a moment, Noah nodded as he stood and bowed.

"Understood, your Majesty." Not wanting to waste time, Lelouch immediately went into questioning him.

"Noah Austria, you the Prince of the Australian Kingdom, are also the ringleader of the Australian Black Market, especially the Knightmare and Drug Trade, correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I have organized and merged many of the Kingdoms Black Markets into one...I have done so, so that when I take over as King, the Kingdom will be well prepared to defend itself and grow in this modern world."

"A noble goal, but foolish all the same. Had you continued down this path, you would have surely failed and met your end. However, your new role will be of one that benefits the country in a legal matter. As of now, you will be stripped of your title of Prince! The Black Market will legally be made apart of the Kingdom, and you will lead the Market! You're new title will be Minister Of Finance. Any questions?"

"None, My Lord! I accept this position with grace and am humbled you have tasked me with such an important position!" Bowing once again towards Lelouch, Noah was quite excited to start his new position, it seemed.

"Very good! Finish up your task here and then report to the Royal Palace tomorrow for the Royal Ceremony."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Giving a nod, Lelouch turned around as he began pulling hood back up as he looked at C. C "We'll return to the Research Center to pick up Jeremiah and Amelia before heading to the Palace."

"Be quite the walk."

"We'll take the carriage Amelia rode in, it should only be a two hour ride." The two of them walked out and onto the streets of the town, as the Kingdom was slowly being controlled in only one day.

* * *

As the day passed by, the Kingdom began to quiet down as it got later in the day. Even in the Capital City, where Lelouch, C. C, Jeremiah and Amelia were currently traveling through via carriage. Though the Capital was full of nobles and high ranking citizens, it still had its place of poor people as they roamed the streets, looking for their meal that night.

As the Carriage approached the gates to the palace, the guards stepped in front of it with guns "Halt! State your business!"

Jeremiah, who was acting as the stagecoach, looked back as he yelled out "Your Highness, we've arrived!"

The guards gave a confused look, but suddenly the door to the side of the coach opened as Amelia stepped out "P-Princess Amelia!?"

"Yes, it's me, Princess Amelia Gu Austria...I presume that there will be no issue for us to proceed?"

"A-Ah no but...W-We weren't told to be expecting your arrival…"

"Do you need to be informed that I may return home from time to time?" The guards looked at each other with nervous expressions before swinging their heads.

"N-No, of course not your highness…"

"Then, if you'll excuse us." Stepping back into the carriage, the guards made no effort to stop the carriage as it passed them by and entered through the gates.

Once she had sat back down inside, Lelouch gave a simple compliment "Your acting was decent there, I must admit."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm pleased you think so!"

"Keep it up, until I officially gain the throne, I want to avoid incident."

"Of course my Master." Not replying, Lelouch awaited inside of the carriage as it continued into the courtyard as gardeners were tending to the lawn and the such as the carriage parked in front of the palace as guards were adjourned everywhere.

As soon as the carriage parked, Jeremiah jumped down and did a fake bow as Amelia stepped out of the Carriage, with Lelouch and C. C following close behind, their faces hidden in black robes.

The guards and servants made no attempts to stop Amelia despite her strange company, most likely thinking they were some foreign embassy members.

Soon they arrived upon a large door encompassed in gold as Amelia spoke "This is the Royal Office, where Father spends most of his time."

Giving a brief explanation to Lelouch, Amelia pushed the door open to reveal a grand room with pictures of past King and Queens aligned on the wall. On one end of the room was a large purple desk with an elderly man sitting behind it. Hearing his door opened, the man looks up and gives a small smile to Amelia "Ah...Amelia...It's rare for you to visit."

Barely being able to talk, the man shakes as he talks, yet Amelia merely responds with indifference "Father, I have someone here for you to meet."

"Oh?" The man, identified as the King, looked behind her and saw the ones in black robes. "A-Ah, are you here on political business? I-I'm Maxwell Ju Austria IX, a pleasure."

The King extended his hand, though Lelouch merely pulled his hood down to reveal himself "So, you are the King, I always thought you were a feeble man."

"H-Huh? Y-You're…"

"Lelouch Vi Britania, ninety-ninth Emperor of Britania...And the new Emperor of Australia."

"A-Absurd, A-Amelia, what is the meaning of this!?" The King looked at Amelia, yet she merely said nothing back as she knelt on one knee towards Lelouch.

"All Hail Emperor Lelouch!"

"A-Amelia…" Looking at his daughter, the King gritted his hand as he looked at Lelouch "Y-You're under arrest, l-like I'd allow you to show me this disrespect!"

"On the Contrary Maxwell, you are the one showing disrespect."

"H-How dare-"

" **Lelouch Vi Britania Commands You...Acknowledge Me As The Emperor And True Ruler Of The Australian Kingdom And The Australian Royal Family! "**

Lelouch used his geass on the King, and after just a moment, the King nodded as he bowed "U-Understood, Your Majesty!"

"With that, the Kingdom is mine." Giving a small laugh, Lelouch walked over to the desk and looked it over as he spoke "Maxwell, due to the disrespect you showed me, you will be stripped of your royal title and will be sentenced to execution. However, before that you have one last mission...Schedule the royal coronation for tomorrow, as you will be announcing to the world that I am the new ruler...Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I-It shall be done." Giving a nod, Lelouch watched as the King slowly left the room, leaving the four of them alone as Lelouch smirked.

"With that, in one day, I have successfully established my foothold to fight the New Order. As the name Lelouch Vi Britania will once again terrorize the world, all for the sake of peace."

"Are you sure about this?" Looking to his side, Lelouch locked eyes with C. C "This is your last chance, as soon as that ceremony happens tomorrow…"

"Then the real challenge starts, I know."

"Not only that, but everyone...Your friends...Family...Nunnally…" Saying the name made Lelouch lower his eyebrows "Will know you've been lying and have been alive all this time."

"I understand, however, I gave up caring what people thought of me long ago. Besides...I'm doing it for all of their sake...Weather or not they ever realize it." Showing rare true emotion, C. C placed her hand on his shoulder as he looked over and gave a small smile before again letting his persona come back "But for now, we must prepare. Jeremiah will head back to the Center and grab Anya, she will be needed for tommorow."

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Australian Kingdom; Royal Palace; Coronation Ceremony**

"Hello World, and welcome to the coronation of the new Australian Ruler! My name is Milly Ashford, and we are coming to you live!" Milly Ashford, former Britania Noble and world renowned Newscaster used her usual cheery voice as she spoke to the world of the Australian Coronation. Her trusty cameraman Rolo gave a thumbs up to signal it was a good start as she continued. "As you know, the Australian King Maxwell Austria IX made a surprise announcement last night that he would be naming his successor today! While the debate about whether it will be Prince Noah Austria or princess Amelia Austria has intensified since then, reports state that the princess was seen arriving at the castle last night about an hour before the announcement, signaling that she may very well be who the king has decided to name."

Like all newscasters, Milly and Rolo were lucky to make it own time, let alone into the actual coronation chamber itself. Their were so many newscasters and channels trying to cover the event, that it was making security a nightmare.

"Of course, Prince Noah and-" Milly was cut off as Rolo started to signal towards her that someone was walking onto the stage. "Ah, it seems the ceremony is about to start. Check back in afterwards as we discuss the event."

Milly stepped out of the war as Rolo aimed the camera at the large stage, again he gave her a thumbs up towards her as she smiled.

Once the man reached the microphone, he smiled as he spoke "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for attending this historic transfer of power, between King Maxwell Austria IX and his successor. Though the timing is a surprise, the king himself is always full of surprises! While we would usually give a brief history of all previous rulers, the King has requested we proceed and name the next ruler first. So without further ado, King Maxwell Ju Austria IX!"

The crowd erupted into a huge clap as trumpets and horns sounded off throughout the entire room as the King, supported by a guard, was led to the microphone. His eyes were unknown to all, full of obedience as he mouth was dry from anticipation as he spoke "I-I always thought...I-I would die before...F-Finding the r-right successor...B-But that a-all changed l-last night...W-When I F-Finally met him…"

A few murmurs of confusion rang through the crowd but quieted down as the King continued.

"Neither my d-daughter...O-Or son...Were qualified...I-I thought...A-And I was r-right...The one who i-is qualified...I-Is a man...W-Who has led b-before...A m-man with strong beliefs...A-And a sense of duty...T-To introduce this man...P-Please welcome the h-honorable...J-Jeremiah Gottwald."

More murmurs of confusion rained out as Jeremiah, dressed in his white suit, walked out and gave a small handshake to the King.

'Not his daughter or son? Has that ever happened before?'

'Not that I know of, is this legal?'

'I mean the Kings word is law so…'

'Never mind that, who's that guy in white?'

As the crowd murmured to themselves and whispered, Rolo merely looked on with a look of disbelief "M-Milly...T-Thats…"

"Y-Yeah...T-The Emperors...L-Lelouch's...P-Personal Guard…"

"W-Why is he…?"

"I-I don't know...But...I have a bad feeling…" Milly and Rolo, along with the rest of the crowd, quieted down as Jeremiah raised his hand.

"The man I'm about to introduce to you needs no introduction. He's a man known throughout the entire world! He's a man who's only flaw is the fact that he thinks he's not perfect when he is indeed perfect! A man who has unified the world once before and intends to do it again! Ladies and Gentlemen! The new Ruler of the Australian Kingdom and the World Once more! Lelouch Vi Britania!"

As soon as the words exited his mouth, the crowd went silent as fear overtook them, thinking this was a joke or something…

But soon from behind Jeremiah, the curtain rose as Lelouch, draped in his famous white Emperor attire stepped out, with Amelia, Noah, C. C and Anya behind them.

'Whats going on? Is this a joke!?'

'T-This is a dream! I refuse to Believe this!'

'M-Mommy who is that man?'

'D-Don't look, h-he's…'

The crowd went into a scared frenzy as Lelouch walked to the microphone, all the while Rolo was paralyzed in shock, the only thing keeping him from dropping the camera "M-Milly...I-Is this...R-Real…?"

Rolo asked with a voice full of horror, yet all Milly could reply with as her body shook from the sight "Oh my God…"

Arriving at the podium, All three members of the Royal Family gathered behind Lelouch as they kneeled, a smirk plastered on his face as he raised his arm and flung it to the Side.

"Attention Entire World! My name is Lelouch Vi Britania! Emperor Of The Holy Britannian Empire and the new ruler of the Australian Kingdom! From this day forward, the Australian Kingdom will be no more as the Royal Family has acknowledged me as their true superior! Former King Maxwell Austria will be executed for his crimes against me, while Prince Noah will be stripped of his title and will now be known as the Minister of Finance! Princess Amelia will also have her title stripped, as she will now be the Viceroy of the Australian Kingdom! As from this day forward, the Australian Kingdom will now be apart of my Britannian Empire and will be renamed to the Britannian Australia Vanguard! BAV For short, while all Australians will now formally be recognized as Britanians! Not only that, but Jeremiah Gottwald, my Personal guard will now be known as the Knight of One!"

Giving a bow, Jeremiah walked over and stood by Lelouch.

"C. C, who has been with me every step of the way and if the reason for my ambition will be the Knight of Two!"

C. C did the same, giving a headnod as she walked over and stood by Jeremiah.

"Finally, Anya Anya Alstreim, the Former Knight of Six, will now be known as the Knight of Three!"

Slowly walking over, Anya had no emotion on her face as she looked out to the horrified crowd.

"To all Nobles, countries and leaders who support me, give me your strength once again! I will regain my place among the this world! I am this Worlds Emperor! I am this Worlds Ruler! I am Zero, the Master of all!"

Looking down at all the people, Lelouch raised his other arm as he yelled " **Lelouch Vi Britania Commands You...Acknowledge Me As The World Emperor! "**


	4. Chapter 3: Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Storm is coming, and the members of the world are making preperations for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /N:Once again a chapter that was split up because of how long it was going to be otherwise. I know some of you say that length isn't an issue for you all but I know some mobile users might complain because of the FFN app not being the best, and over on AO3 I know the site has trouble sometimes loading, atleast for me, on my phone. Plus I'm going to be out of town for the next week, so it's going to be a bit before the next chapter is finished. Also if you all missed the Update(Which I mentioned would be deleted a day before this chapter went up, please stop asking why I deleted it) I have updated the Harem List. As always, the Harem List is subject to change and more girls will likely be added in the future, so if you don't see a girl you like, DON'T PANIC, these are just the girls I have ideas for, doesn't mean I can't take suggestions and add on for later.
> 
> Updated Harem List: C. C, Kaguya, Cornelia, Kallen, Nunnally, Anya
> 
> Girl's That Might Be Added Depended On How The Story Goes: Milly, Leila, Carine
> 
> I added that second list because I know someone's going to ask, and again, just because their not listed here, doesn't mean it can't happen. I'm sorry for stressing this, but it gets annoying to read people asking the same thing over and over. Also on that note, please don't leave an review that only says "Please Update Soon" I'm glad you're enjoying, but I'm just going to end up deleting it if it's a guest review.
> 
> Sorry for all that ranting lol I just wanted to be transparent with you guys and tell you my thoughts. Anyway, this chapter is a bit more setup due to the split, but overall I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think!

** Chapter 3: Calm Before The Storm **

" **Lelouch Vi Britania Commands You...Acknowledge Me As The World Emperor!** **"** Lelouch yelled out to the crowd as he raised his hand, his geass spreading over everyone in the crowd.

After just a moment, Jeremiah raised his hand into the air as he screamed "All Hail Lelouch!"

And in Unison…

"All Hail Emperor Lelouch!" The entire crowd raised their fists into the air and began chanting together, loyalty engraved on their faces as they sung high praise of their new Emperor. Even Rivalz and Milly, who were simply there to cover the coronation, had raised their hands as they chanted amongst everyone.

"To the World who is watching! As you can see, the Australian nobles and Royal Family have formally recognized me as the new Emperor! To the Britanian Royal Family, I hope you will see the error of your ways, trying to rule without me. I am the Emperor of Britania, the Chairman of the UFN, CEO of the Black Knights and ruler of all!" The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping as Lelouch spoke, more chants breaking out amongst the crowd of nobles and newscasters. "From today onward, all the nobles of my Empire who do not support me will be hunted down, while all nobles who do support me will be stripped of their titles and serve me in other ways! Commoners who are lost in this world of peace, seek me out! People with no future, I will give you a future! I will reforge this world once again!"

"All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Lelouch!" The crowd was growing louder and louder somehow, nobles raising their voices in hopes of being heard above the others as newscasters from the back tried to push forward as they also raised their voice.

"To celebrate this new dawn, join me in two hours for the execution of Maxwell Austria, as the last king of the Australian Kingdom is eliminated!" The entire room erupted once again as Lelouch held both arms open, taking in the cheers as he backed away from the microphone and turned around, his three Knights turning to follow him as the Royal Family stayed kneeled as he walked past them. "ViceRoy Amelia."

"Lord!" Amelia looked up from her kneeling as Lelouch spoke.

"I entrust the execution setup to you, afterall, you are in charge of this territory while I handle the Empire at large."

"Of course, it will be done Your Majesty!" Giving a small nod, Lelouch continued on as the one who had opened up the ceremony, ran over to Lelouch. Though he wasn't affected by the geass, he had seen the scene in front of him and knew he had no choice but to accept it. Shaking as he arrived, he quickly bowed towards Lelouch as sweat fell down his face.

"Y-Your M-Majesty! I-I'm L-Lucas Edmund...P-Personal S-Secretary to his maj-I mean...T-The former King…"

"I see, is there a problem?"

"N-No sir...J-Just the E-English Theocracy...S-Soviet Federation a-and New Zealand R-Republic have already called...T-To congratulate y-you on your...R-Return to power...N-Not only that b-but reports h-have already come in t-that the Portugal State is preparing to v-vote on independence f-from Spain a-and declare themselves a v-vassal state of the E-Empire…"

"Hm, I see. I admit the New Zealand Republic is quite surprising. But very well...Inform the Viceroy of these calls and have her return them for me."

"V-Viceroy? O-Oh H-Her Highness...U-Um I understand Your Majesty."

"Very good, once you have done that, report to me in my office. I will be occupying the Old Office of the King, which will now be known as the Imperial Office."

"U-Understood my Lord." Giving a shaky bow, Lucas turned and began walking over to Amelia as Lelouch resumed his walk, his three knights still behind him.

"Everything is going according to plan, and we should see the next few dominos fall within the hour."

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, United Federation Of Nations; Japan Embassy**

The sound of typing could be heard as the silence of the office was almost deafening. It had been a slow day so far and nothing was really going on as far as they were concerned. The only noise was the typing from Schneizel el Britannia, who was publicly a part of the Royal Council of Britania and also ambassador to Japan for Britania. However, in reality he was a member of the United Federation Of Nations, as he was serving his master Zero. Currently he was the at the UFN embassy in Japan, working on several documents that had been needing attention.

On the other side of the office was a scientist by the name of Rakshata Chawla, head of the UFN Research and Development. She was laying on the sofa in the room, his long pipe in her mouth as she looked over plans for a new security system that the UFN was proposing to Japan to help combat domestic terrosism.

Looking up from her plans at Schneizel, Rakshata took her pipe out of her mouth as she spoke "How long until you are done over there? I need to check and see if the plans I submitted to the girl were approved or not."

"I will be done in a few short moments, this is a task that was entrusted to me by Zero and so it takes priority over everything else." Rolling her eyes, Rakshata looked back down at her plans when suddenly she felt her phone begin to vibrate.

Taking the small device out from her pocket, she didn't even look to see who it was as she held it up to her ear "What is it?"

"R-Rakshata." Recognizing the voice as Kaguya, Rakshata was a bit surprised as Kaguya almost never called her directly. "H-How's the situation over there?"

"What are you talking about? Everything is how it was when you were sent the message a few hours ago."

"N-No I mean...H-Have you heard…"

"Heard what? Has the Earl of Pudding done something again?"

"N-No...It's...M-Master Zero…"

"What about him? He's always by your side isn't he? Did he run off somewhere and you can't find him? Better not that his little puppet thats with me if that's-"

"No not him...I mean...Master Zero...L-Lelouch…" Hearing her almost whisper the name, Rakshata stopped reading over the papers as she took her pipe out of her mouth and spoke with a bit of worry.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"H-He's…..A-Australia…"

"What?" Hearing nothing but a whimper and a soft cry, Rakshata pushed herself up as she walked over to Schneizel's desk "Hey, have you heard anything about the Australian Kingdom?"

"Why would I concern myself with some small country? As I said before, Zero entrusted me with a task and that task takes priority over everything else." Looking up at her briefly with his geass affected eyes, Rakshata gave an sigh of annoyance as she walked over towards the TV on the other side of the room as she turned it on.

After a moment, the picture came in that showed an newscaster sitting behind a desk, the color washed out of her face as she tried to speak "G-Good Morning...E-Earlier today...As the Australian K-Kingdom's coronation...King Maxwell announced his successor to be…."

The woman tried to say the next few words but couldn't as her body shook, tears streaming down her face as fear was evident through her body language.

Not saying anymore, the news turned to a broadcast that said 'earlier today' in the corner as it cut to the podium towards "..."

Not saying anything, Rakshata held her breath as she dropped her phone to the ground, staring at the TV as the man at the Podium Spoke. "Attention Entire World! I am Lelouch Vi Britania!"

Watching Lelouch introduce himself on the Broadcast, Rakshata gritted her teeth as she muttered "Is this a joke?"

Not paying attention to the footsteps behind her, Rakshata barely noticed Schneizel as he walked up beside her. "Lelouch?"

Saying the name of his brother, Schnieziel joined her as they watched the broadcast together "As From This Day Forward, The Australian Kingdom will now be apart of my Britannian Empire and will be renamed to the Britannian Australia Vanguard!"

"Hmph, ridiculous. As if Lady Kaguya and my sisters will accept such a declaration."

"How are you staying calm? Your brother that you long thought dead is not only alive but he…" Rakshata lost her words as she stared at Schneizel.

"Half Brother to be precise...And I have many siblings that I have long thought dead. Personally, I'm more surprised than upset or happy or anything of the sort that he lives."

"Tch, you're the one who killed your other siblings."

"Not all of them." Rolling her eyes again, Rakshata returned her attention to the broadcast.

"C. C, who has been with me every step of the way and is the reason for my ambition will be the Knight of Two."

"So the Green Witch lives...He always gave her special attention and many thought they were lovers. Seems like all these years later they're inseparable."

"To all Nobles, countries and leaders who support me, give me your strength once again! I will regain my place among the this world! I am this Worlds Emperor! I am this Worlds Ruler! I am Zero, the Master of all!"

As the Broadcast began to end, Rakshata let out a breath as she ran a hand through her hair "Well this is problematic; we should head back to the Capital and begin the next steps in the process."

However, unlike the past few times, Schneziel didn't reply as he kept looking at the TV, eye's wide as he stared.

"Hey, you hear me? Now's not the time to get all happy about your brother being back, this is-"

"Zero."

"Hm?"

"Lelouch is...Zero...The Master of All...That's right…" Schnziels geass infected eyes glowed as clenched his hands, Rakshata taking a step back from him.

"He was Zero yes but…"

"My Brother Lelouch is Zero...That means…" Walking back over to the PC, Schnieziel grabbed his bag and began packing his stuff.

"W-What are you going on about? A-And just what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm packing up and heading towards the Britannian Australia Vanguard, where my brother, Zero, awaits me.

"Y-You…"

Grabbing his bag, Schnieziel stared at Rakshata as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a gun as he held it towards her "And nobody will stop me."

"You can't be serious...Zero is with the United Federation of Nations! Not-"

"All Hail Zero! All Hail Lelouch!"

**Bang**

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Australian Kingdom; Royal Palace; Imperial Office**

It had roughly been an hour since Lelouch had resurfaced, and during that time he had his new secretary and the Viceroy of the new Britannian Australia Vanguard make calls around the world, and detail all important events that had been happening.

In the meantime, Lelouch had taken up residence in the old Royal Office, now known as the Imperial Office. While he sat at the former Kings Desk and looked over documents relating to all the internal policies and private information of the Kingdom, he had Jeremiah get rid of all the portraits in the room, and had C. C and Anya standing guard at the door. While Lelouch wasn't worried about his own safety for a variety of reasons, he was always one for keeping appearances.

As Lelouch flipped a page, a knock came on the door "Y-Your Majesty...I-It's me, L-Lucas Edmund."

"You may enter." Not even looking up from his papers, Lelouch spoke as the door opened and Lucas walked in, his eyes seemingly looking red while his blond hair drooped a bit. Giving a quick bow to C. C and Anya, Lucas walked over to the desk and kneeled in front of it. "You may rise and give me your report."

"U-Understood." Pushing himself up, Lucas opened the binder he had in his hands as he shakily put his glasses on and began reading. "I-In the past hour, we have recieved v-various reactions from the countries around the world. A-As with the previous rumors and reports, the Spanish state of Portugal unanimously passed a resolution declaring independence from Spain and the EU. N-Not only that, but they also passed a resolution declaring themselves a vassal state of the E-Empire, and the G-Governor has been named V-Viceroy of the now named 'Britannian Portugees State'. They've already lowered the S-Spanish and EU Flags and R-Raised b-both the Britannian Flag and V-Vanguard Flag."

"Hmph, rather bold of them to give themselves a new name and also appoint a Viceroy without consulting me first. Still, I suppose in the interim I can allow it. Have they contacted us already?"

"Y-Yes my lord...T-The new Viceroy Santiago Alto has already contacted us and congratulated you on your return. H-He has already spoken to V-Viceroy Amelia and is on the long l-list of people wishing to speak w-with you."

"I see, I shall return the calls after the execution." Lucas seemed to get even more dejected when Lelouch brought up the execution, yet either Lelouch didn't notice or didn't care as he waved his hand. "Now continue, what other important information do you have?"

"A-Ah yes. As I mentioned, the English and Soviets have already called to congratulate you. In fact, the English have said they already have an ambassador prepared to send over, and wish to do an ambassador swap. In addition, their Archbishop has extended an invitation for you to visit them whenever you have the free time."

"Tell them we will accept the ambassador, and we will also prepare one of our own to send to them. However, tell them that until atleast half the of EU is reconquered by my Empire, I won't be accepting their invitation."

"U-Understood. S-Speaking of the EU, they have already called an emergency council meeting and so far have passed a resolution to condemn Portugal's succession and also an resolution saying they do not recognize y-you as the l-legitimate Emperor...H-However, they have n-not issued an d-declaration of war o-on us or Portugal…"

"Not surprising, they don't have the manpower for a war, especially with the confusion going on everywhere right now. However allowing them to have the upperhand would be foolish, issue an announcement that Lelouch Vi Britania demands the EU relinquish the countries of Georgia, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, Moldova, Romania, Bulgaria, and Turkey, which rightfully belong to Euro-Britania! Also issue the announcement that until I find a suitable leader, Lelouch Vi Britania shall also be named the Grand Duke of Euro-Britania!"

"I-I understand my lord, I shall issue the announcement before the execution so it does not take a-away from the moment." Gulping as he speaks, Lucas turned towards the next page in his binder as he continued "Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi of the USJ h-has called a-an emergency meeting w-with the N-National D-Diet, t-though not reports have c-come out since then. L-Likewise, the UFN, which was having an scheduled meeting today, h-has scrapped all p-plans and h-have made their m-meeting today a c-closed d-doors meeting. T-The only information w-we have f-from the UFN i-is a statement released by C-Chairwoman Kaguya."

Taking a paper out from his binder, Lucas laid it on Lelouch's desk as he instantly recognized that it was Kaguyas statement.

"F-Finally, i-in mainland Britania. Several N-Nobles, mostly ones f-from the S-South American Continent, h-have declared their s-support for your return and to show that, t-they have lowered the Britannian National F-Flag, and raised the V-Vanguard flag at their estates. While no nobles h-have come out a-against you, others have quietly ordered all r-replays of your Coronation n-not to be played i-in their territories. M-Meanwhile, the Royal Council have yet to issue any statements. B-But unconfirmed reports a-are that Princess Cornelia has c-called Princess Marybell and Prince Schneizel back to the c-capital to vote...In Articles Three-Section B…"

"The Articles to introduce a new Emperor? It seems Cornelia plans to name herself the One Hundredth Emperor of the Realm so she can discredit me. In that case, send out the following statement. Lelouch Vi Britania officially declares that the Australian Parliament shall be dissolved. In addition, if the Portugess are serious about joining my Empire, their parliament shall also be dissolved! Right before the execution, I shall make the announcement myself that the Royal Council will be abolished, and that Prince Schneizel,Princess Cornelia, Princess Marybell, Princess Carine and...Princess Nunnally, shall be stripped of their royal titles! Any efforts to introduce Articles Three-Section B will be deemed illegal! I will also order the former members of the Royal Family to be placed under House Arrest until further notice. Now then, if there is nothing else, you are dismissed."

"Y-Yes, my lord!" Giving a quick Bow, Lucas quickly turned and closed his binder as he left, once again giving small bows to the knights as he did so.

Once the door was closed, Lelouch stood up from his desk and looked at Jeremiah "Jeremiah, go and tell the Finance Minister to prepare several Knightmares. If everything continues to go as planned, they will be needed at the execution."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Giving a quick fist to the chest, Jeremiah quickly left the room as C. C turned towards Lelouch.

"Knightmares? Worried that a few scoundels are going to ruin your party?" Giving a sly smile towards Lelouch as she spoke, knowing what he was planning.

Returning said smile with one of his own, Lelouch simply looked out the window "Scoundrels indeed, after all, they were considered terrorists at one point."

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, United Federation Of Nations; Beijing Capital City**

"Attention Entire World! My name is Lelouch Vi Britania! Emperor Of The Holy Britannian Empire and the new ruler of the Australian Kingdom!" Lelouch's voice yelled out from the TV with a powerful force behind it, shaking the people in the room as they looked up at the TV with looks of horror and shock.

Sitting at her head chair, Kaguya shook as tears streamed down from her eyes. While she hated Lelouch...Hated his betrayal...Hated that he had used her and everyone else for his own selfish goals...Deep down, her love for him was still there and she knew it. He was still the dashing hero who saved Japan, the mysterious Dark Knight, the mysterious and true holder of the name Zero.

The current holder of the name, Suzaku, stood beside her with his hands clenched, his hidden face clenched as his teeth grinded, his eyes straining almost as he simply spoke the name "Lelouch…"

"Former King Maxwell Austria will be executed for his crimes against me, while Prince Noah will be stripped of his title and will now be known as the Minister of Finance! Princess Amelia will also have her title stripped, as she will now be the Viceroy of the Australian Kingdom! As from this day forward, the Australian Kingdom will now be apart of my Britannian Empire and will be renamed to the Britannian Australia Vanguard!" Lelouch continued on with his speech, shock and murmors coming out as he spoke the next few lines.

"E-Execute the King? T-Thats High Treason in the Kingdom!"

"N-Not only that, but renaming the Kingdom and making the Princess the Viceroy!? UFN Policies make the naming of a Viceroy illegal worldwide!"

"Do you really think the Demon Emperor cares for our international laws!? This is the same man who took over the world!"

"To all Nobles, countries and leaders who support me, give me your strength once again! I will regain my place among the this world! I am this Worlds Emperor! I am this Worlds Ruler! I am Zero, the Master of all!" The members of the bodies had their voices catch in their throats as Lelouch continued, as the intial shock began to waver as they began discussing and yelling at one another.

"W-What does he mean he's Zero?! Sir Zero is the one who killed him, we all saw it!"

"That's true! This has to be a deliberate ploy to gain support among the uneducated!"

"You fools! If Sir Zero really did kill him, why is the Demon Emperor currently in the Australian Kingdom! Lady Kaguya!" Kaguya jumped a little, her swollen eyes looking down at the man who had yelled as he suspiciously eyed her and Zero. "What is the meaning of all this!? Didn't Zero kill the Emperor!? Why is he still alive!? What are you and Sir Zero hiding!?"

"I...I…" Kaguya tried to speak, but her voice caught in her throat as more tears fell from her eyes.

Before she could choke up anymore, Suzaku spoke up in her stead "We aren't hiding anything! You can clearly review the footage from back then; Britanian Emperor Lelouch Vi Britania was killed."

"Then how do you explain what we're currently watching!"

"Thats…" Suzaku had a general idea, he knew it had to with either Geass or C. C, if not both. But he couldn't say anything regarding that; the idea of Geass was something he couldn't let leak out.

"Well!?" Pressure seemed to mount as everyone was tense, the atmosphere growing more dark with a line from the TV echoed out to everyone.

"To celebrate this new dawn, join me in two hours for the execution of Maxwell Austria, as the last king of the Australian Kingdom is eliminated!"

"What?" Suzaku looked up at the TV and spoke when he heard the words "He's going to broadcast the execution worldwide?"

The rest of the council continued to nervously look around and speak, as Suzaku collected his thoughts and yelled out.

"Members of the UFN! I asked that you vote on a resolution to send the Black Knights to the Kingdom to stop the execution and save the king! While also arresting Lelouch for his hostile take over of a country, among his other UFN violations!"

"Suzaku…" Kaguya whispered the name so none of the members could hear her.

"Chairwoman, I ask that you bring the resolution up for a vote."

"W-What…" Kaguya looked out to the members, all of them having some sort of doubt on their faces aimed at Kaguya and Suzaku. Knowing she had to quash those doubts about them, she slowly nodded as she spoke into her microphone. "M-Motion By Zero...Is proposed…"

"I second the motion." Before she could even ask for a second, the man from earlierly seconded it, as Kaguya slowly nodded.

"All in Favor…"

"Yea!" The entire body spoke at once, causing Kaguya to once again slowly nod without even asking for the No's.

"The Motion...Is approved…"

"I shall gather everyone at once and begin making preparations! We can arrive in the Kingdom within an hour with the flight capabilities on our Knightmares. I of course understand that we will have to ignore UFN regulations, but all options are on the table for this!"

"Suzaku...Are you going to bring her…"

Again whispering to him, Suzaku looked down at Kaguya and nodded "Yeah, I know what he means to her but...I'll talk to her beforehand."

"O-Ok...I'm...Going to call Rakshata and…" Not being able to continue, Kaguya lowered her head down as Suzaku patted her on the back.

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, United Federation Of Nations; Hong Kong District; Black Knights Embassy**

"Here's the kick, and it's blocked by Vlad! And the score remains zero to zero, here in the first round of the International League!" The voice from the TV blared across the small room as the football match was the only thing worthwhile to put on.

The room was the 'main living room' to many of the occupants inside, as in an effort to combat the homeless crisis from the war, the Black Knights had set up several Embassies across the UFN and Japan to allow people without homes to stay in.

The room only had a few occupants at the moment; most of them being families or small groups of people who were enjoying the game, talking, playing cards or reading; while the kids ran around, playing with toys and the like.

The only other ones in the room were the Squad Members of the Black Knight Task Force, "The Knights Of Today", which was one of several task forces of the Black Knights that were dedicated to helping out with the homelessness problem and also stopping the ever growing black market drug trades. They were currently on stand by, a common procedure during UFN meetings, just in the worst case scenario.

One of the members of the task force, who was also the commander of the squad, and also one of the highest ranking members of the Black Knights, was currently sitting at the lone desk in the room. Her Pink Hair slagged a bit as she tried to stop herself from dozing off, not being one for sports and also because of a lack of sleep due to her work.

The former leader of the Royal Knights that defended Zero, her name was "Miss Kallen?"

Kallen Kozuki, one of the founding members of the Black Knights, jumped a bit as she looked over the desk and saw a teenage girl standing in front of her desk, one of her hands twirling her blond twintails as she gave a small smile towards Kallen "A-Ah Gabrielle...Sorry, I was about half asleep, whats up?"

Gabrielle Watson, a teenage girl who lost both of her parents in the World War, had been staying at the Black Knights Hong Kong Embassy for about a year at this point. Though she was originally from the South American Continent, therefore making her Britanian, she said she hated her heritage; and had paid her dues as an indentured servant to pay her way to the UFN. During that time, her and Kallen had become friends of sorts, mostly due to the fact that Gabrielle enjoyed learning about the Black Knights and the war in general for whatever reason. "Well I was wondering if you could answer some more questions for me today? That's the same game that was on yesterday, so I'm not really interested in watching it again."

"Hm? Is it? I hadn't noticed." Not that she was paying attention in the first place. "But sure, should kill the time."

"Great! I was wondering if you could tell me all that you know about the former Emperor of Britanian?"

"You mean Charles?"

"No his successor, the one they called the Demon Emperor, Lelouch!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Kallen felt a tightness in her chest as the name Lelouch entered into her ears. While to the general public, Lelouch was the demon emperor who ruled the world for a short period of time. To Kallen however, he was much more.

Kallen had been with Lelouch since the origin of Zero and had been with him through both hardship and victory. From his downfall to his rise. She knew the real Lelouch. She knew he was a good man. She knew of the Zero's Requiem, she knew he made the world hate him and even sacrificed himself for a better world. He was Lelouch Vi Britania, Emperor of Britania. He was Zero, the leader of the Black Knights. He was Lelouch Lamperage, her classmate. He was the one man her heart belonged to.

Memories and thoughts raced through mind before Gabrielle spoke back up "Miss Kallen?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh um...Well t-there's not much to say. He was the one who murdered the ninety-eighth Emperor so he assumed the throne, before later he took over the entire world after taking over the mass destructive Fleija weapons."

"Well yeah, everyone knows that! I meant all the stuff you know specifically!"

"I-I wouldn't know anything that the rest wouldn't know, why would I?"

"I heard from some of the other Black Knights that you two actually went to school together, and were even on the student council together! Surely you learned a few things about him from that."

"W-What? Who told you...Agh whatever. Yes, we went to school together, but...The one who I went to school with was Lelouch Lamperouage. Not only that, but I went to school as Kallen Stadtfeld; so both of us were using fake identities and living fake lives. I-I'm sure what we told each other and talked about was fake on both of our parts."

"Hm? You stuttered, are you sure you're telling the truth?" Gabrielle leaned in a bit as Kallen gulped, worried about the situation...Before Gabrielle suddenly backed off "Well whatever, we can talk about that another time."

"H-Huh?"

"I actually have another question! Why are all the News Channels locked? Not only that, but aot of channels are locked, and all the broadcasts are from yesterday...Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Locked News Channels? I've not-" Before she could even finish, Kallens phone began to buzz as she looked down at the ID and raised an eyebrow before answering. "Yes?"

"Kallen, it's me, Suzaku."

"I see, what is it...Zero?"

"Get your team ready and head over to the Beijing Hanger Base, an emergency has come up in the Australian Kingdom, and we have to go deal with it."

"An Emergency? Is it terrorists?"

"..."

"...Well?"

"It's an emergency, report immediately." With that, Suzaku hung up, causing Kallen to get just a tiny bit suspicious as she shook her head before looking back at Gabrielle.

"Some things come up, we can continue talking later."

"Oh Ok! Good luck!" Kallen gave a small smile and a head nod as she pushed herself up, walking around to the other members of her team and telling them. All the while, Gabrielle watched her as she whispered to herself "So...She does know something. What does she know about Lelouch?"

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Australian Kingdom; Royal Palace; Imperial Office**

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the writing of Lelouch, who was making several notes of what he was reading that was contained in the Royal Folders. During that time, he had also been making preparations for the upcoming execution, as well as planning for the inevitable disruption.

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't hear the clicking of heels until the person in front of him spoke "Lost in thought as always."

"Hm?" Lelouch's eyes flickered up as he saw C. C standing right in front of him before they went back down to the papers "What is it, Knight of Two?"

"Oh please, the only ones in here are me, you and Anya, no need for the act Lelouch." C. C didn't change her expression as Lelouch kept writing for a moment, before giving a sigh as he laid his pen down and looked up.

"Fine...What is it, C. C?"

"Well I can only guess what you're planning for during the execution, afterall, I'm sure they have many answers and the UFN will also want answers. Still though, ordering the execution and then fighting the UFN, kinda goes against your whole speech of the weak joining you."

"I'm the Demon Emperor, the Cruel beast who murdered for fun and ruled the world with the will of the devil. I have to keep up appearances, while also making sure those who still support me continue to do so."

"Of course, I'm not disputing that. However, even with all that baggage, you could still win over people who are lost and need a place to call home. Maybe even rally a few high ranking nobles behind you, afterall, you have no connection to the royal family. Even if it's just for show, shouldn't you make some sort of connection to add legitimacy? Such as marrying the princess? Again it be nothing but a show, but-"

"I've thought and planned for this, you should know me by now." Lelouch gave an all knowing smirk, which C. C returned with a blank expression as he continued. "It's true that having the nobles of the Kingdom on my side is important, and a political marriage with Amelia would add legitimacy to my reign...Though to say I have no connection or relation to the Kingdom's Royal Family isn't quite correct."

"Hm?"

"Are you familiar with the Napoleonic Revolution? In which the French Emperor Napoleon took over all of Europe, forcing the Royal Family of the then United Kingdom to flee to the then Thirteen Colonies?"

"Of course, I was alive at the time after all. It's ultimately what led to the founding of the modern day Britannian Empire."

"That's correct, but do you know of how the Australian Kingdom was founded?"

"Again, I was around at the time. After the takeover of Europe, Australia descended into a state of Civil War that lasted for a decade with various lords and the such trying to claim control. It was eventually settled when a man by the name of Frederick Austria took over the capital, and eventually made the surrounding lords succumb."

"Yes that's true, however what you may not know is that Frederick Austria, was actually Frederick Augustus, second son of George III who was the second to last king of the then United Kingdom, before George IV escaped to the Thirteen Colonies and established the Britannian Empire."

"What?"

"Surprising? Well it's actually quite simple. During the Napoleonic Revolution, the Holy Roman Empire was abolished and the Austrian Empire was founded. After the fall of the English lands and the escape of the royal family, Frederick found himself stranded in Europia, and sought refuge in the Austrian Empire. To avoid the French hunting him down, he changed his last name to Aegir, and lived the next two years as a merchant. However, after the French Empire began taking over parts of the Austrian Empire, Frederick escaped to Russia, traveling the next three years through the country before spending the next four years traveling through mainland Asia before finally finding a boat to take him to Australia. There, he changed his last name to Austria and claimed to be the last surviving member of the Austrian Royal Family. Thanks to his years of being in the English Royal Family, he had the knowledge and etiquette to convince enough lords to rally around him, and he used this to eventually take over the country and name himself the first King. Considering that his brother George IV is my ancestral Grandfather, that makes Frederick my Ancestral Uncle and by extension, the current royal family of Australia are my distant cousins."

"I see, that's quite a lot to know off the top of your head."

"After I assumed the throne of Britania, I found that information in the royal library. It's one of the reasons I instructed you all to take me to Australia, so if the need ever arises for me to reclaim the throne, I had a legitimate claim to it."

"I see, still that may be a hard sell to the nobles, but knowing you I'm sure you have a thousand other plans at your disposal."

"Of course, and as you suggested, one of them is a marriage with Amelia. However, her title would simply be "Consort of Australia" as making her my official wife would look bad for the nobles outside of Australia."

"Yet an official wife would help your standing, Charles had over one hundred consorts, but he still had an official wife didn't he?"

"He did, though I never met her. The story I was told was that she died when I was still young but...Well who knows at the end of the day. Nevertheless, I hope to end the New Order before marriage is even something I have to think about...Still, I have made plans for that occasion as well."

"Have you now?"

"Yes, should I need to marry officially, it would most likely be you."

"Me?" C. C tilted her head a bit, confusion in her voice as Lelouch nodded.

"Yes, you're the Knight of Two after all, so a marriage to you would be more universally accepted among the nobles of the Empire and elsewhere."

"Oh so political reasons, I see."

"Well…" Lelouch seemed to think for a moment before speaking "I also wouldn't mind having to spend my life with you, even after the New Order was defeated."

"Huh?" C. C looked at Lelouch as she felt a faint heat come to her cheeks, did she hear him right? "What d-"

**Knock Knock**

The sound of knocking was heard at the door as Lelouch quickly changed his persona "Enter."

The door opened as Lucas walked in, still a bit pale as he spoke "Y-Your Majesty, everything...Is ready."

"Good, I shall be down at once. We shall continue this discussion another time, Knight of Two."

"A-Ah...Right.." C. C gave a nod as Lelouch pushed himself up and walked over towards the door.

"Knight of Two, and Knight of Three, you two shall acompany me."

"Right…"

"Understood." C. C and Anya answered as Lucas lead them out of the room, silence overtaking them as C. C thought to herself.

" _Lelouch...Did you really mean that? If you did, then we need to talk once this show is over."_


	5. Chapter 4: The Storm part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while! I apologize greatly, I really do! And I'm going to be honest with all of you.  
> The reason I stopped is because I was tired of being told how to write my story bascially. Not on here, but over on fanfiction.net, I kept getting told what to do, what not to do, ect..ect... And I just got sick and tired of it.
> 
> So from now on this story will have priority on AO3, because you guys have been alot nicer with my story so far lol Now I'm not againist Constructive Criticism, but when Im being told what I *Have* to do, and what I *Can't* do...I hated it.
> 
> With that, this story from now on will be what I want to do and no matter how much people might hate certain things, I'm sticking with it. I will still take ideas and the like(Hell a suggestion by edgar will be in future chapters) so it's not like Im tuning everyone out, just that I want to tell the story I want to tell.
> 
> With that a few changes have been made.
> 
> First the story has been upgraded to Explicit for a few reasons...First is just some subject matter in the future, such as intense gory details at points, and alot of death and the like, Im sure Mature is fine but just on the safe side. Thesecond reason is that future chapters(I mean way in the future btw) will have some sex scenes. They won't be extremely detailed or anything, but it's likely enough to push the rating over even more.
> 
> Second is the Harem List, which as always is subject to change, but for now it's...C.C, Corneila, Carine, Marrybell, Nunnaly, Kallen, Milly, Kaguya, Leila.
> 
> Third is that the Harem is still going to be a slow build, some of the girls won't get with Lelouch until much later on so just kinda of a warning for that.
> 
> Fourth is that I am *using* characters from a side series called Code Grass Oz...However I've never actually read it for myself. I just liked the designs of the charcters and needed a few extra Britannian Family Members. So while they may share their name and apperance, their pretty much OC's.
> 
> Fifth is that Lelouch will likely marry girls for political reasons and nothing more in the story(Such as Amelia) so unless I decide to dig deeper into their relationships, I likely won't add them to the Harem List.
> 
> Finally(Sorry for so long) There Won't be character bashing...If I dislike a character/have no plans for them...I'll either ignore them or just kill them off so...Yeah...
> 
> Anywaay, I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope you all enjoy!

**2020 A.T.B; Australian Kingdom;Viceroy Amelia's Room**

After walking in silence for a few moments, lelouch and his entourage arrived in the old bedroom of the now Viceroy Amelia. Once they were inside, they saw the previous king stripped naked as he was chained up to a wooden beam that was laying against the back wall, two guards standing on each side of it.

Giving a gulp, Lucas turned and spoke towards Lelouch "W-We've arranged V-Viceroy's A-Amelia's room as the preparation room...The plan was to have the guards carry out the...F-Former King...and prepare him to be executed, b-before introducing you…"

Shaking as he finished, Lelouch merely nodded as he looked over at the former king with his poker face as he responded "Do make sure the cameras are rolling for the country and world to see when he is brought out, we shall ensure the world knows just how serious I am."

"Understood Y-Your Majesty...A-Also Lord, we received a call from someone wishing to offer his service to you."

"Add them to the ever growing list I shall take care of after the execution." Lelouch was about to leave it at that, yet Lucas swung his head as he continued.

"Y-Your Majesty i-it's...Your brother…" Lelouch stopped and looked at Lucas, who licked his lips as he continued "Your brother...P-Prince Schneizel."

Lelouch took the words in and thought for a moment before nodding "I see, so my plan worked as I had hoped by mentioning that."

"L-Lord?"

"Lucas! How long until my brother arrives?"

"A-Ah...He called immediately after your announcement so…" Not even finishing, Lucas's cordless began to vibrate as he picked it out of his pocket and answered "Y-Yes...Yes...I see...Understood…"

Lowering the phone and placing it back into his pocket, Lucas relayed the message to Lelouch.

"P-Prince Schneizel has arrived…"

"Perfect. Have the guards lead him to Secretary Noah's Room where I will meet him, and inform Jeremiah to join me." Looking at C.C and Anya, he continued "You two will head to just outside the courtyard and wait for me, once I arrive you shall accompany me outside. As for the old man on the beam, go ahead and begin moving him to the courtyard, and make sure the media is up and running."

"Y-Yes...Your Majesty…"

Quickly arriving in Noah's room, Lelouch waited only a couple of minutes before a knock came as Jeremiah entered "I have arrived, Your Majesty!"

"And Schneizel?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Lelouch saw Jeremiah walk to the side as he allowed Schneizel himself to walk in as he held a large black bag.

"Master Zero!" Schneizel gave a smile as he quickly kneeled to the ground, Lelouch motioning towards Jeremiah to close the door as he walked over towards Schneizel.

"Schneizel, I'm glad to see you are doing well."

"Yes Master! As soon as I saw you on the TV, I made plans to come and serve you as fast as I could! I also took care of any obstacles that stood on my path." Schneizel looked over towards the black bag, as Lelouch's eyes followed.

"What's in the bag?"

"The body of the UFN Head Researcher, Rakshata Chawla."

A bit taken back by this, Lelouch kept his poker face as he spoke "Rakshata?"

"If I may." Jeremiah spoke up as he kneeled towards Lelouch "I investigated the bag before allowing Schneizel to meet with you, your Majesty, and I can confirm that the corpse inside is indeed that of Rakshata Chawla. Cause of death is a single bullet wound to the heart."

"I see." Lelouch gave a nod as he lifted his hand to his chin. While Rakshata would be a big help if she had decided to aid him, he was sure he could keep his research team up and running without her; Still an idea passed over him. "Jeremiah, once the execution is completed, please transport her body to Research Center Alpha, and instruct the scientists to use it in their geass research. See if they can find a way to preserve her mind, and if there is a way to modify it and bring her back in one form or another in the future, albeit in a more loyal fashion."

"Lord!"

"However before that, I must kill something right now that could be a problem in the future." Pointing at Schneizel, Lelouch ordered "Jeremiah, erase the geass on him."

"Lord!" Stepping forward, Jeremiah's robotic eye opened up as he targeted Schneizel _**Geass Erased!**_

It only took a moment, however Schneizel's eyes stopped growing red as his hand lifted to his head, as he looked around the small room. "Where…?"

"Now then." Stepping forward, Schneizel turned towards Lelouch and gave a glare.

"L-Lelouch? Whats-"

_**Lelouch Vi Britania Commands You...Acknowledge Me, Lelouch Vi Britania, Not Zero, as your True and Only Master and Emperor!** _

After another moment, the red geass tint returned to Schneizel's eyes as he once again kneeled towards Lelouch.

"Now then, I have blocked any attempt by the Black Knights to disrupt any plans I have for you. From today forward Schneizel, you are now a part of the Britannian Council of Decisions, or the BCD. You have no official power, the council is merely to help prove the Royal Council to be illegitimate. However you will be allowed to keep your title of Prince so you have no room to complain, correct?"

"That is correct Your Majesty!" Schneizel nodded as he spoke as Lelouch smirked.

"Very good...Now you shall join me for the execution of the King, as having your support will further prove that I am the legitimate Emperor! Of course, with the trick I have up my sleeve, the world will have no choice but accept me as the World Emperor once again."

Jeremiah smirked as he looked up. "Your Majesty, you mean?"

"Yes, I shall show them, that Lelouch Vi Britania, the Demon Emperor himself, is forever Eternal!"

* * *

**2020 ATB; EU; Spain; Madrid Capital; Presidential manor; Ambassador office.**

"To celebrate this new dawn, join me in two hours for the execution of Maxwell Austria, as the last king of the Australian Kingdom is eliminated!"

The TV Blared across the office, as cheers from the Emperor speech roared out across the small room, loud enough to make anyone cover their ears in shock.

However the room was mostly empty…

Save for one woman.

Sitting at her desk, she watched the TV with a small smile as she sipped her tea, steam still coming out of the cup as the woman grabbed a sugar cube and dropped it inside of the cup before taking another cup.

Soon the image cut away from the roaring support to flabbergasted anchors who tried to explain what happened, yet they weren't able to in the slightest, causing the woman to give a small laugh as she leaned back in her chair with a content sigh.

Minutes and then an hour passed, the woman sipping her tea in silence as replays of the coronation played over and over again.

Eventually, the door to the office opened as an officer wearing Britanian military garb walked in "Your Highness."

The woman took her eyes off the TV and looked at the man, her expression not changing as she kept stirring her tea. "I thought I ordered you not to interrupt me unless it was important?"

"M-My apologies mam...However, I have some news that be of importance! First off, Princess Cornelia has called an emergency meeting of the Council! She is ordering you to return as quickly as possible!"

"I see...And the other news?"

"For your safety, we recommend you oblige Your highness. The Portugal territory has declared their independence from Spain and are throwing their support to Emperor Lelouch! Likewise, spanish authorities are already making preparations to detain all Britanians at the moment...Including you."

"I see...Well I'm not worried. We shall depart for the territory of Portugal, I'm sure they have already declared a capital?"

"W-Well yes but...What about the emergency council meeting?"

"What of it? Cornelia isn't above me, so I have no need to listen to me. Besides, our gracious leader has resurfaced, has he not?"

"Then…"

"Let me ask you...Who are you loyal to?"

"Well...You, Your Highness."

"Then let me ask, if my gracious leader is the Emperor, then who do you serve." The officer was silent for a moment, before slamming his hand on his chest.

"To Emperor Lelouch, your highness."

"Very good." Sipping her tea once again, the woman pushed herself up as she spoke. "Prepare our transportation to the territory of Portugal, find out all the information you can about them."

"Understood, Princess Marrybelle."

* * *

**2020 A.T.B; Australian Kingdom;Courtyard**

"Good Evening everyone! My name is Milly Ashford, coming to you live from the Royal Palace...Excuse me...The Imperial Palace of the Australian Kingdom! His Majesty, Lelouch Vi Britania, will soon be gracing us with his presence as he will carry out the execution of the former treacherous King!"

Rivalz, her cameraman, gave a thumbs up to her speech as the crowd behind Milly, consisting mostly of the nobles and journalists that Lelouch had geassed earlier, could be heard chanting the Britanian pledge as they awaited their leader.

Soon however that chanting turned to cheers as the palace guards began walking out of the building, though the cheers quickly turned to boo's as the pole containing the chained up former king was carried out by two guards. "As you can see ladies and gentlemen, the former disgraced king is now being carried out, to be executed for his crimes against His Majesty!"

Milly was practically encouraging the audience to cheer for the King's death as well as she raised her fist into the air and booed alongside the crowd as the pole was lowered onto two concrete blocks as a large man in a black mask walked beside of it with an axe as he then waited.

The boo's continued out from the crowd, all directed towards the former King. However before long, they settled down as two lines emerged shortly after.

The first line consisted of Australian military officers holding varying instruments. Trumps, horns, drums, ect… The line broke into two as half of them stood on one side, and the other half stood on the other side.

The second line also consisted of Australian military officers, however instead of instruments, they were holding flags. Half of them were holding the Vanguard Flag, while the other half were holding Britannian flags. The second line also broke in half, one half to each side as they stood between the soldiers holding instruments.

Flag bearer, Instrument player, Flag bearer, Instrument player, Flag bearer...The line was that pattern on both sides, the Vanguard flags on side, the Britannian flags on the other.

As soon as they were in place, another person emerged, shown to be Lucas, as he shakily walked up to the podium that had been set up. Looking out across the crowd, Lucas swallowed hard as he spoke "L-Ladies and Gentlemen...W-Welcome to the ex-execution...O-Of Maxwell Austria…"

The crowd screamed in approval as they all raised their fists, taking Lucas aback as he looked in horror across the crowd. "The one before you is Lucas Edmund, former secretary of the disgraced King, and now the Imperial Spokesperson. He has shown true valor by immediately throwing his support behind his Majesty."

Milly introduced Lucas to the worldwide audience as Lucas continued, trying to calm his nerves. "H-His Majesty has asked I w-waste no time...S-So...Ladies and Gentlemen….P-Please W-Welcome, H-His Majesty...T-The Ninety-Ninth Emperor...L-Lelouch Vi Britannia…

The crowd erupted into a cheer as Lucas stepped to the side, and soon the instruments began playing the Vanguard National Anthem, as they had yet to be trained in the Britannia National Anthem, while the flag bearers lowered their flags towards the middle.

Soon, Lelouch emerged and began walking down towards the Podium, causing the crowd to just erupt in ear piercing cheers. Lelouch kept his small smile as he walked, everything so far was going according to plan. The people behind Lelouch were his Three Knights, Viceroy Amelia, Secretary Noah and his brother Schneizel.

When they got close to the podium, everyone behind Lelouch stopped and saluted towards him as he made his way to the podium, raising his hand towards the crowd as they let out a final cheer before quieting down as they eagerly awaited his next words.

"Attention Entire World! I am Lelouch Vi Britania, and I welcome you to the execution of the Australian Royal Lineage!" The crowd once again let out a loud cheer as Lelouch spoke, his smile staying honest as he continued "For Hundreds of Years, the Australian Royal Family has tried to rule this nation illegally, yet that all stops today! Yes, centuries upon centuries they ruled as if they owned the place, however the truth is that they should have never had any power to begin with! For you see, the first Australian King, Frederick Austria, was actually the brother of the former Britaniann King, George IV! Failing to capture the throne, he moved to the country of Australia, and started a civil war, all in a bid to obtain power for himself! So even from the start, the Royal Family has been nothing but power hungry tyrants!"

Lelouch raised his hand in false anger, resonating throughout the crowd as they yelled 'How dare they steal our freedoms!'

'My family has suffered because of them! Kill them all!'

'Murder the King!"

'Kill the King! Kill the King! Kill the King!' The chant erupted throughout the crowd as Lelouch smirked, knowing they would eat his revisionist history up.

As the crowd chanted, Secretary Noah walked up to behind Lelouch and whispered into his ear "Sir, the knightmares you had me arrange have engaged in combat."

"Right on time...I'm assuming the enemy they've encountered are the Black Knights?"

"Early Reports can confirm that." Lelouch's smirk grew as he nodded, sending Noah back as the crowd's chanting began to die back down as Lelouch raised his hand back into the air to continue.

"From today forward! I hereby declare the entire Australian line to be illegitimate, and every piece of work celebrating them to be destroyed! With that however, I will extend a pardon to the Viceroy and Finance Secretary, due to their unwavering loyalty to myself." Amelia and Noah bowed towards Lelouch, the crowd continuing to eat it up. "The Royal line are not the only illegitimate ones however! The Royal Council, consisting of my living siblings, have also acted out of line for trying to rule without me!"

Hearing his cue, Schneizel walked over and stood beside Lelouch as he bowed. "Even my own brother, Schneizel, agrees with me on this! To make up for it, he has offered his complete and utter devotion to me! As a reward, not only will he retain his royal title, but he will be the first member of the 'Britannian Council of Decisions', the board that will replace every parliament and congress in the world! My other siblings however will not be so lucky...Cornelia Li Britannia! Carine Ne Britannia! Marrybell Mel Britannia! Nunnally Vi Britannia! From today forward, all of them will be stripped of their Royal Titles, and will be placed under house arrest until further notice!"

The crowd erupted once more as more and more chants for Lelouch began to stir among them "The Australian Kingdom and Britannia are the only the beginning however! I will reclaim the Empire that I lost two years ago! The UFN, USJ and the EU will all bow to me once again! Yet even now, the terrorists that stole my Empire from me and my people are trying to stop me once again!"

As soon as Lelouch spoke, Noah ran back up behind him and whispered "My Lord, the Knightmares are being pushed back from the invaders...It won't be long until they break fully through."

Despite the warning, Lelouch merely nodded as he whispered back "Begin to pull the Knightmares back and allow the invaders through towards us."

"But My lord-"

"It's fine, their only target is me so I doubt anyone here will be in danger. Also approximately how many Knightmares do you have unused right now?"

"Well...Only a few, around five."

"More than enough, have three of them prepared and brought here immediately. Have the final one brought over to Research Center Alpha." Noah nodded as he stepped back and pulled out his wireless as he continued to issue the orders given by Lelouch, who continued on with his speech. "From this day forward, all Regulations and treaties around the world are hereby declared invalid! To showcase this…"

Lelouch trailed off for a moment as he looked in the distance as he saw a few recognizable Knightmares flying towards them. Giving a small laugh, Lelouch pointed towards them and declared "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, Emperor of the Britannian Empire, hereby declare war on the UFN and the Black Knights!"

The crowd erupted, eating up his words like always, but soon turned their attention to where Lelouch was pointing as Knightmares began to fly in.

'It's the terrorists!'

'Kill them! Save His Majesty!'

'All Hail Lelouch you scumbags!'

Despite the crowd calling out to them, the Knightmares quickly flew over and landed around the stage where Lelouch was at as some of the guards tried to run over towards him, yet Lelouch held up his hand to stop them. One of the Knightmares held a gun up over towards the executioner, who simply remained un moving.

Lelouch simply stared at all of them, not in the least bit surprised they were all here. Finally Lelouch's eyes locked with the White Knightmare in the center.

He stared at it for what seemed like forever, neither side moving as if time had stopped. Finally however, the hatch to the White Knightmare opened, and after a few seconds, the Black Knight Zero emerged from it.

Opening his arms up in a mocking way as if welcoming an hug, Lelouch yelled out towards him "Zero! Leader of the Black Knights! Have you formally come to surrender before you and the rest of your squad are decimated?"

Lelouch's sarcasm was prevalent as Zero didn't reply, he simply kept his stare on Lelouch as the two seemed locked in an eternal staring contest.

After hearing no reply for a few seconds, Lelouch turned his gaze towards an Red Knightmare that was also present. A small laugh escaping his lips as he held his hand out "It's been a while, hasn't it Q-1?"

There was no immediate reply from the Red Knightmare either, yet after a few seconds, the hatch to the Red Knightmare opened before a girl with red hair stepped out, her look downtrodden as her eyes were hidden behind her hair.

Lelouch was about to mock the two of them even more, before the red hair girl spoke "Lelouch…"

"Hm? I was wondering who might speak up first. Though I figured it would be Zero, and not you Q-1"

The girl tightens her hands as she didn't look up, yet one could see a tear fall from her face as she swung her head "D-Don't call me that...I have a name dammit!"

Lelouch didn't lose his facade as he gave a sigh and shrugged "Of course...My apologies, Miss Kallen Kōzuki."

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Britannian Empire; Pendragon Zero Capital City; Imperial Palace; Royal Council Room**

"Yes...Yes...Of course I've heard, why do you think I'm calling!? Yes...What about...What? What do you mean he's missing?" Cornelia's hand gripped the phone tightly as she talked over the phone to an UFN embassy member, anger dripping from her voice as she had been spending the past hour trying to get a hold of everyone she could.

Notably she had issued an Emergency Council Meeting so she could name herself the one hundredth empress of the Britannian Empire so as to combat any nobles that might be influenced to join Lelouch. However such a declaration needed every member to be present, alongside an unanimous vote. However, not only had she not been able to get a hold of Marrybell, but even Schneizel was now apparently missing from the UFN Embassy in Japan.

"I don't care what you have to do, just make sure he gets back to our capital immediately!" Slamming her phone down, Cornelia shook her head as she went back to doing the necessary paperwork needed for the transition. It had been a little over an hour, really going on two hours, since Lelouch had reintroduced himself to the world, and by extension he had thrown the world into chaos.

Not only was his reappearance causing political upheaval in the Empire, Cornelia had already gotten reports that the nobles of the South America Continent were almost unanimously throwing their support behind Lelouch; but she had also been told that Spain, where her sister Marrybell was located, was having its own turmoil with the territory of Portugal declaring independence and throwing support to Lelouch.

Then there was the civilian problem she was hearing about as well. For the past two years, the Empire, UFN, USJ and EU had all spread the story and even shown the footage of Lelouch being struck down by Zero and that the four major powers would now rule a peaceful world together.

However, Lelouch being alive seemed to make them all seem like liars, and reports were already stating riots were beginning to rise up around the world. Some of them were orchestrated by Pro-Lelouch groups, others by groups accusing the four powers of trying to hide the truth, while a few were simply anarchists taking advantage of the situation.

All in all, the world was in total chaos and Cornelia was almost at a lost on what to do at the moment. The only thing she knew to do was to try to somewhat calm the political strife in the Empire and also get ahold of the other powers. So far she had only been in contact with the UFN, and already she could tell that Kaguya was just at a lost, if not somewhat more, than she was currently.

It didn't help that Cornelia was practically having to do all of this alone right now...Carine had been acting strangely since she saw Lelouch returned, and she then excused herself to her room. Meanwhile Nunnaly was...A mess...To put it bluntly. Cornelia was honestly surprised Nunnaly hadn't broken down in front of her, though she was sure that Nunnaly did once she returned to her room.

As Cornelia continued to write down the paperwork and attempt phone calls, she suddenly got a video call incoming message appearing as the holographic screen popped up. "What?"

Accepting the call, it took a moment for the picture to come into view "Hello, dear sister."

"Marrybell?" On the screen was Marrybell Mel Britannia, as she was sitting in what appeared to be some sort of aircraft "Where are you? Are you making your way back to the Capital?"

"I'm aboard my personal aircraft, where does it look like I am? However, I'm not taking it back to Pendragon Zero, I'm instead heading towards Lisbon, the capital of Portugal."

"Lisbon? Portugal? Marrybell, Portugal is a territory of Spain! Their vote of independence is illegal and-"

"Dear sister, so narrow minded as always."

"What!?"

"Portugal legally joined the Britannian Empire, I'm not sure why you're so up in arms about this. You are Britannian aren't you?"

"You...They joined with Lelouch! The illegi-"

"Illegitimate? I believe that our dear brother was not only legally recognized as the Emperor of Britannian, but also Emperor of the World no? I think you better choose your words more carefully, lest you have the wrong person hear you." Marrybell gave a small smile before one of the guards came over and whispered something into her ear, that just made her nod and chuckle "Well, it doesn't matter anyway Dear sister. Because it looks like you have no more authority anyway."

"What do you mean Marrybell?"

"Our Dear Brother, according to my guards, has just announced that the entire Royal Council will not only be stripped of their royal titles but also be placed under house arrest. I'm sure once I get to Portugal however and contact Our Dear Brother, I will have my sentence reversed."

"Marrybell you-"

"Same goes for our other dear brother, Schneizel, as my guards have informed me he is currently with Lelouch as we speak, having pledge loyalty to him."

"Schneizel!? You're lying!"

"Am I? You're the false Empress, you should know things like this dear sister."

"Marrybell!"

Marrybell simply smiled and closed her eyes, raising a hand to her chest as she spoke "All Hail Emperor Lelouch."

Those were the last words she spoke before the video message cut off, leaving Cornelia alone in the room as she could feel her hands going numb from how hard she was squeezing them.

After a few moments, Cornelia raised her hand into the air and slammed it down onto the table, making it rock as she screamed out "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

**2020 A.T.B; Australian Kingdom;Courtyard**

"Of course...My apologies, Miss Kallen Kōzuki."

As soon as Lelouch spoke her name, more tears seemed to fall from her face as Kallen stayed silent afterwards, the silence from earlier returning in full force for a few seconds.

"If you're here to kill me, then I ask you to make it quick...I have things to do." Lelouch's words seem to surprise and confuse Zero and Kallen, though they merely pushed it as more sarcasm as Zero jumped off his knightmare and landed on the stage, making the guards again try to rush to Lelouch, but again he held his hand up to stop them.

Zero took a few steps towards Lelouch until he was just a few feet away from him "Lelouch."

"Ah the mask man talks." Lelouch kept his sarcastic tone as he spoke, enjoying every moment of this.

"I hated you for a while, you know...That changed a bit when the Zero Requiem happened. But seeing you do all this...You've been lying to me since the start haven't you!?" Zero glared holes into Lelouch, who didn't lose his smile as he shrugged.

"You're free to believe what you want. However the truth is that the Zero Requiem happened...But the truth is also that I had to come back and take over the world once more, and this time the Zero Requiem won't be necessary."

"What does that mean?" Zero used a threatening tone towards Lelouch, who again shrugged.

"I wonder...Still you should know this." Breaking away from his sarcastic tone, Lelouch took one of seriousness as he spoke "Everything I do is and always will be for one purpose and one person."

"Tch, you and your lies won't work on me anymore." Taking a sword out from his waist, Zero aimed it at Lelouch, causing everyone to tense up.

"Is that still true…?" Before anything could happen however, Kallen spoke up towards Lelouch "Is that true...Y-You're still...The Lelouch I know."

"Don't fall for it Kallen!" Zero called out towards her as he readied his sword, yet she shook her head and kept pushing.

"I...I loved you...I did back then a-and I do today! W-When you died I-I...I felt like a piece of myself died as well!" Kallen began to look up as Zero kept calling out towards her.

"Kallen! Don't meet eye to eye with him!"

Yet she continued to ignore him before she lifted her face, her red and tear struck eyes locking with Lelouch. "L-Lelouch I…"

Lelouch kept his eyes locked with her, before giving a small chuckle "You always told me back in the day that you loved Zero, you didn't love me...So my advice would be to listen to him and not meet me eye to eye."

Despite the somewhat threat, Lelouch didn't use his geass on her as she shook her head "I-I know what I-I said but I...I…"

"Kallen! He's manipulating you!" Zero once again called out, but as soon as he did Lelouch gave a laugh.

"I'm the one manipulating her? Says the man who brought her here, knowing full well that seeing me would put her into an emotional trainwreck."

"Thats-"

"So why did you do it? To break her connection towards me? To have her be the one one that kills me? Or for her to simply see me struck down once again, affirming her past love for me was never meant to be? Either way, you're quite the manipulator yourself, Suzaku."

"...Damn you Lelouch." Zero prepared his sword as he began to aim at Lelouch.

"Wait Suzaku!" Despite Kallen's plea, Suzaku ignored her as he began to run towards Lelouch "L-Lelouch! I...I love you still! P-Please survive! Y-You can even geass me!"

As soon as she spoke the words, Lelouch looked over at her despite Suzaku running towards him as he gave a smirk "In that case…"

Lelouch raised his hand towards his eye, but just as he did so. "I don't think so!"

_**SPLAT, SLICE** _

The sound of metal meeting flesh could be heard as Suzaku punctured the sword through Lelouch's chest, causing Kallen, the Knights, Guards, the crowd, everyone...To look on in shocked silence as blood splashed everywhere.

Lelouch's body went limp, his head fell backwards as his eyelids fell somewhat.

"LELOUCH!" Kallen screamed out in pain and agony as everyone else stayed silent as they watched on, Suzaku's heavy breathing could be heard as he kept the sword through Lelouch's chest and even twisted and turned it.

Soon the crowd behind rang out.

'His Majesty!'

"No! Your Majesty! Please be Alive!'

"Why is this happening!"

The crowd began to panic, as even Viceroy Amelia and Secretary Noah shook from shock and backed away some. Kallen also lost her balance as she fell onto her knees, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

However, the only ones who were surprised but not shocked and freaking out...

Were the Three Knights themselves.

And after a moment, C.C gave a yawn as she looked on "Always the actor."

"H-Huh?" Suzaku looked up at her, his face hidden behind the mask scrunching up, as he began to twist the sword more and more to make sure he was dead.

However…

" **Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands You...Kallen Koizuki...Follow Your True Feelings!"**


	6. Chapter 5: The Storm, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this and the last chapter were kinda short, but it's honestly because alot of planned scenes were pushed to future chapters due to a variety of reasons, so apologies in advance! Anyway welcome back! People seem pleased the story is back and I'm happy to be writing this again! I hope you all continue to enjoy, though please read the Authors Note, I hate answering questions I've already answered.
> 
> Harem List Because People are still asking despite the fact I already posted it: C.C, Corneila, Carine, Marrybell, Nunnaly, Kallen, Milly, Kaguya, Leila.

**2020 A.T.B; Australian Kingdom;Courtyard**

**"Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands You...Kallen Koizuki...Follow Your True Feelings!"**

"My...True feelings…" Kallen's eyes glowed with determination as she spoke, lelouch's smile growing as he began to raise his arms as he grabbed the sword that Suzaku had thrusted into him.

In doing so however.

"W-Whats Going On!" Suzaku yelled out as he took a step back, unhanding the sword as Lelouch took his full balance back, grabbing the hilt of the sword as he slowly pulled it out of his chest.

"Y-Your Majesty, you-" Amelia spoke behind Lelouch, yet no more words came out as everybody but the Knights were shocked. While Suzaku, along with the rest of the Knightmare pilots, were frozen in place; almost all of them frozen in fear.

Ignoring her, Lelouch pulled the sword completely out of his chest as blood dripped down it, as Lelouch turned and pointed the sword to the crowd of people still watching as he yelled "Lelouch Vi Britannia is immortal! All those who oppose me will be struck down!"

'His Majesty Is Amazing! He's a literal god!'

'Your Majesty! Your majesty!'

'All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Lelouch!'

The crowd once again busted out into a chant as Lelouch's smirk grew, his gaze turning back towards Suzaku "L-Lelouch!"

"Now as I had asked before, are you here to concede defeat, Zero?" Going back to his mocking tone, Suzaku gripped his hands as he reached inside his coat and pulled out a gun "Do you really think a gun is going to work on me?"

"To kill you? No. However, this gun was designed to stun a target in place! Even if we can't kill you, we can still lock you up before you can do any more damage!" Lelouch kept his smirk, as Suzaku readied the gun and when to fire "Now-"

Before he could pull the trigger however, he suddenly heard another gunshot and soon felt a burning pain in his leg as he jumped back instinctively, looking down and seeing he had been shot with a silver ball, which the Black Knights routinely used to disperse large crowds.

Looking over at the gunshot, Suzaku's eyes went wide as he yelled "Kallen! What are you doing!?"

The one who had fired was indeed Kallen, her eyes filled with determination, staring holes into Suzaku as she answered his question "Protecting the man I love!"

"K-Kallen." Keeping her gun pointed at him, she slowly moved over to Lelouch as she saluted him "Lelouch Vi Britannia is who I love...Not the identity named Zero."

Lelouch nodded, not the least bit surprised, as he placed his hand on Kallen's shoulder "Kallen, you were the leader of the Knights that protected me. Before, they were known as the Zero Squad, but now they will be known as the Imperial Protectors. Will you resume your post as the leader?"

Kallen looked Lelouch in the eyes, and gave a nod of determination as she spoke "Of course."

"Good, then you can start…" Lelouch pointed the sword still in his hand at the Black Knights "By disposing of them!"

"I understand Lelouch!" As soon as she heard the order, Kallen immediately ran towards her Knightmare as Suzaku lunged after her.

"Dammit! Stop her!"Yelling out to the other Knightmares, Suzaku tried to grab Kallen, but the burning pain in his leg lingered as he stumbled, causing her to get the upper hand as she jumped back into her Knightmare.

Closing the hatch, Kallen had her knightmare jump back some, before lunging and attacking the closet Black Knight close to her "Now, let me show you how powerful my devotion is!"

Kallen yelled out as the other Black Knights were shocked to see her turn against them, but quickly pushed it back as they went after her. "Dammit…"

Cursing under his breath, Suzaku looked at Lelouch for a moment before turning and jumping back into his own Knightmare to combat Kallen.

As Lelouch watched him retreat, Noah suddenly ran up behind him "Y-Your Majesty...The Three Knightmares have arrived."

Turning around, Lelouch saw three extra knightmares land behind him as the three pilots exitted and jumped towards the ground, giving a quick bow towards Lelouch once they did so.

Giving a head nod back, Lelouch turned fully to his Knights as he raised his hand "My Number Knights! Prove Your Loyalty to me, and take the Knightmares into battle to dispose of these invaders!"

"Understood! Your Majesty!"

"...It's been a while...Since I've fought…"

"Hmph, as I said, always the actor."

Lelouch nodded as the knights quickly turned and ran towards the Knightmare units to man them. Turning back around to the podium, Lelouch turned the sword and placed it into the ground as he rested both of his hands on the hilt. "Y-Your Majesty…"

"Hm?" The voice to speak up was Lucas, who looked even paler than usual.

"W-We S-Should get y-you to safety...I-I know y-you're i-i-imortal...B-But…" Lucas seemed to contradict himself as Lelouch simply gave a smirk and shrugged.

"And miss this grand show? I planned for all of this to happen, so there's no need to threat."

"Y-You did….?" Lucas somehow got even paler as Lelouch nodded, giving a chuckle at the fear in Lucas's voice.

"However if you wish to give me something else to do...Go find a newscaster and bring them up on stage, we can give the world audience the birds eye view!"

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, United Federation Of Nations; Beijing Capital City**

"Chairwoman Kaguya, this is Zero, do you copy?" Kaguya sat at her desk by herself, having dismissed the rest of the council after ordering the Black Knights to attack Australia and hopefully put an end to the return of Lelouch.

It wasn't an easy decision of course, even despite everything that had happened Kaguya still held feelings for Lelouch deep down. Still, she knew that not taking action would just throw everything into more chaos.

Hearing Suzaku speak over her radio, she quickly pressed the button to phone herself through "Yes I copy...How's the situation?"

"I'm monitoring the live broadcasts and the King was just brought out, but no sign of Lelouch yet. We should arrive soon and then it will be a straight shot to the capital. Our plan involves circling the stage, and putting both Lelouch and the executioner at gunpoint. Of course the goal is to kill Lelouch and save the King."

Kaguya cringed at the words, but tried to hide any emotion in her voice as she replied "Understood Zero...Have you informed Kallen of the mission yet?"

"I informed her once we broke into formation."

"How is she?"

"Well...About how I expected her to be, though more quiet than I was thinking. She's still listening to the formation orders and the plan of attack, so I don't think any problems will arise once we make landfall."

"What about Lelouch's geass?"

"My mask will protect me, of course having already been geased once, I should be safe all together. The others I have told to lower their heads at all times and never meet eye to eye with Lelouch."

"I see…" Kagura went quiet for a moment as she looked at her microphone, giving a sigh as she began speaking once again "Suzaku...Why did you bring Kallen? It's too cruel, isn't it?"

"It's for her own good. Ever since Lelouch passed, she's still been hung up on him and refuses to let go of the past. The fact she still has trouble talking to me at points while I'm wearing this suit is proof enough of that. While I'm not going to make her deliver the final blow or anything, her seeing with her eyes up close, Lelouch dying once and for all...Maybe she can finally move on with her life."

"I see…"

"Is there anything else, Chairwoman?"

"...No...You may continue to carry out the mission." Giving a sigh, Kaguya took her finger off her microphone and simply leaned back, a few dried tears still present on her face as she went to wipe them off.

However she wasn't given any breaks as her radio went off again, though this time it wasn't Suzaku "Lady Kaguya?"

Recognizing the voice as one of her many secretaries, she answered "Yes?"

"Europia President Emmanuel Jules is requesting an audience with you at this time."

"Huh?" Surprised by the sudden request, Kaguya tried to wipe more tears off her face as she replied "S-Send him in."

"Understood." After a few minutes, the doors to the chamber were opened as Emmanuel walked in, giving a bow towards Kaguya as he seated himself on one of the chairs close to her desk. "President Jules, I'm afraid that my attention is somewhere else right now."

"I understand Chairwoman, I have been in constant talks with my advisors and cabinet as the Union is under a state of lockdown right now. I've issued the military to arrest anyone showing support for this demonic Emperor, especially with the illegal succession of the Portugal territory. I've already ordered the Spanish governor to immediately ready the Spanish army to invade and arrest the resistance leader."

"I-I see...I know that the Britannian princess Marrybell is currently in Madrid, what is her status?"

"Well apparently she has left on her private plane and her status is unknown, however with the declaration from the Britannian Royal Council ordering all of its members to return, it's easy to guess where she is heading. Speaking of, her brother works with the UFN doesn't he?"

"Yes he does, though I don't know his status either. I contacted Rakshata earlier, but I've not heard anything since then. Depending on how the invasion of the Kingdom goes, is how we'll move forward."

"Hm...You don't sound very confident in this invasion by the Black Knights."

"I...I just know the enemy we're facing is all, I have plans in place should the invasion fail. I would think you would as well, Mr President."

"Of course, in fact I've been making plans for my own invasion as well."

"Huh?"

"Did you forget, Chairwoman? General Malcal is currently in Australia as we speak, and I have ordered for my command center to get in touch with and attempt an assassination of this Emperor! Of course should she fail, she will be ordered to retreat back to the EU and prepare for war."

"War…" The president nodded as he pushed himself up from the chair and turned.

"Yes war...As I told you earlier, a peace from one man's death isn't sustainable, no matter how hard you try. All you're doing is prolonging the inevitable, as it is man's instinct to fight!"

As soon as he finished speaking, Kaguya's radio went off once again as she went to respond "Yes?"

"Chairwoman Kaguya! This is Zero! We've hit a roadblock, as we've engaged with Knightmares."

"Knightmares?"

"Yes...They bare the flag of Australia on the side, so it seems they were developed by the Kingdom themselves."

"What...But they signed…" Kaguya trailed off as the President gave a laugh as he turned his head.

"It seemed your treaties were nothing more than paper...What a surprise, eh Chairwoman?" Giving another laugh, he left the room, leaving Kaguya by herself again as she gripped her hands as more tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why Is this happening…"

* * *

**2020 A.T.B; Australian Kingdom;Courtyard**

"Y-Your Majesty...W-We have someone." Turning his attention away from the battle that was going on in the air, Lelouch turned towards Lucas and was surprised to see just who he had brought along with him.

"Milly? Rivalz?" Of all the newscasters that Lucas could have picked, he had chosen Lelouch's old school buddy Rivalz and Milly, whose family had helped him quite a bit back in the day. "I didn't expect you two to be here."

"Why would we not Your Majesty? Covering the Emperor should be common in our line of work." Milly gave a smile as Lelouch saw her geassed eyes, understanding a bit more now.

"I see, well it's good to see you two again. It's been ages since we went to school together, hasn't it?"

"Ah yes, I guess it has. I've become a pretty popular newscaster I'll have you know, while Rivalz here has been my trusted cameraman the entire time!" Lelouch gave a small laugh, as even through the geass their memories were still present. "Ah of course, I guess that pales in comparison to what you've become, Your majesty!"

"Well, Imperial Lineage is a thing after all. Anyway, I'm glad to see you two here. As you can get an up and close view of the terrorists being defeated and allow the world to see for themselves!"

"Ah, before that! Your Majesty, would you be willing to say a few words to the people around the world watching? I'm sure they would be ecstatic to hear from you personally!" Milly looked at Lelouch with hopeful geassed eyes, and after a moment, Lelouch nodded.

"Very well, but I won't answer any questions. I'll simply give a statement for the world to hear."

"Of Course, Your Majesty!" Giving a large smile, Milly turned towards the camera as she got close to Lelouch, and after Rivalz counted down, they went live. "Welcome back everyone, to the grand execution! We are still in the midst of the terrorist attack and attempted assination of His Majesty, which we will continue to bring to you live! However, ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to say that we have a very special guest with us right now! Everyone please salute and bow, as we welcome His Majesty, Lelouch!"

Stepping away some, Lelouch walked in front of the camera, still holding the bloody sword as he gave his low snarky smile as he spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the world! I am Lelouch Vi Britannian, Ninety-ninth Emperor of Britannia! As you can see, the UFN and Black Knights have launched an unannounced attack, thereby violating their own treaties and sending a clear message that the peace they have preached for the past years is nothing more than a lie to put everyone in line! Let me ask you all a question! Are you truly better off under these new elite rulers than you were under my rule? I abolished the Number System! I made everyone under my rule a Britannian with full rights! There were no borders that divided you! People on one side of the world lived by the same laws as people on the other side of the world! Nobles and commoners alike were treated fairly and equally, so much in fact that the nobles were stripped of their powers and had to work their way to the top, like everyone else! Yet that all changed when my life was temporarily ended by the work of the mask man Zero, who fought for quality and change for all!...Or so he stated. I believe that this illegal invasion, that once again is in violation of their own rules and treaties, shows that Zero and the rest of the Black Knights are nothing but puppets of the UFN! The Same UFN, who since taking over most of Asia, have done nothing but put treaty after treaty in place to control the world! They've reinstated the Nobility, thus once again having a divide between the common folk and the upper class! They've made production of Knightmare units illegal! Putting thousands of people out of work, not only on the production lines, but the scientists themselves who helped design them! People who worked for years to achieve their social standings were suddenly stripped of everything when territories were returned to their original rulers, despite having been split for decades! Everything the UFN...No...Everything that the Major powers have down since taking over have done but screwed the common people!"

As soon as Lelouch yelled that out, one of the knightmares behind him exploded in the air, causing some people to back up from the flash, yet Lelouch continued as the red cloud of smoke now lingered behind him.

"Yet I will change all of that once again! I will build a world with no barriers! A world where Nobles and commoners alike are only defined by their motivation to work for what they want, and nothing else! I will begin reproduction of Knightmares and the like, giving thousands of jobs back to the people! I will tear down the borders that keep us apart, and install a world wide government that treats the entire human race fairly! Nobody will be left behind! I will also help people, even entire populations, reclaim their old homes and land!"

Lelouch raised his arms out wide, exposing his still bloody clothes as he yelled towards the camera.

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia! If you are powerless, I will give you power! If you are weak, I will make you strong! If you are lost, I will help you find your way! If you need a voice, I will be that voice! If you are fed up with how the world is today, I will be your fighter!"

Raising his fist up into the air, Lelouch gave a final.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands You! Stand up and fight this cruel world! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Lelouch!"

* * *

**2020 A.T.B; Australian Kingdom;Courtyard; Skys**

"Take this!" Yelling out from her cockpit, Kallen's Knightmare called the Guren, grabbed one of the Black Knights in the face, and with the click of a button, power radiated through its hand as the Black Knight's Knightmare began to puff up and soon exploded with the pilot barely escaping in time.

"Hah! She's as good as I remember her!" Calling out from his own cockpit, Jeremiah defected several attacks as he gave a laugh "You are no match for me! Jeremiah Gotwald! I serve his Majesty with all my Might and nothing can stop me!"

Jeremiah yelled as he sliced back several of the Black Knights, giving a laugh as he did so. C.C however simply gave a sigh at his behavior as she went one on one with a Black Knight "Hm, these almost seem like new recruits...Their level of skill is far below those that were under Lelouch."

"Not only that, but these Knightmares we're using are quite a sight as well. Not bad for Black Market types I must say, though my old Knightmare would still suit me best."

"It's not really surprising, after the Major Powers banned Knightmare production worldwide, most of the engineers and scientists joined the underworld and continued working for them. Honestly, the best Knightmare models that small countries can get would likely come from them."

"Interesting, that would explain why the prince was so keen on developing them despite the ban."

"Correct." As C.C and Jeremiah traded chatter as they fought back their respective opponents, Kallen soon joined them as she attacked a Knightmare that was trying to attack Jeremiah from behind.

"Haha! I see you haven't lost your touch any!"

"Of course not!" Kallen and Jeremiah exchanged a quick word over their radios before the two of them and C.C formed a circle as some of the Black Knights began to peel off.

"Kallen, I have a question for you."

"Hm? What is it C.C?"

"These pilots were facing...Their skill level is lacking to say the least. Is this really the best the UFN has to offer, or was Suzaku underestimating Lelouch? Or rather, was he overconfident in his ability?"

"Tch, with the Knightmare production act halting production of Knightmares worldwide, many of the original Black Knights retired or took other roles in either the UFN or USJ. Of course, the Black Knights still needed an army in case something ever happened, so to replace the Original Members they simply drafted a few new recruits. They went through rigorous training, but…"

"But nothing can account for actual combat experience, something the previous members had plenty of, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." Kallen lowered her voice some before going quiet as she rushed another one of the Black Knights and took them down, causing even more to peel off as they were clearly outmatched.

"...Hmph…" A low voice came over the radio, before soon a fourth Knightmare appeared and cut off the escape route for the Black Knights as it began to attack them, causing them to retreat back towards the other three. "...Even After all this time...The memories remain intact…"

The fourth Knightmare to appear was Anya, who was showcasing her abilities as an Knightmare pilot hadn't deteriorated over the couple of years as she easily out maneuvered the Black Knights as their numbers were chipped away more and more.

As the Black Knights numbers were chipped away, a White Flash suddenly rushed through and attacked the Guren, which barely dodged as Kallen gritted her teeth "Suzaku!"

Coming out of nowhere, Suzaku, now in the Lancelot, appeared in front of Kallen and the others as the Black Knights began to retreat behind him. After a moment, the speaker from the Lancelot was turned on as Suzaku yelled out "Kallen! Snap out of it!"

"Shut up!" Not even bothering to turn her speaker on as she yelled, Kallen rushed forward as Suzaku dodged her attack as he took out the Lancelot's sword and began to strike down on top of her, only to be stopped when Jeremiah suddenly hit him from the side, knocking him back.

"Ack! Dammit!" Suzaki readied himself as the Black Knights began to merge around him, as Suzaku's radio suddenly began to become crowded with voices.

'Z-Zero! W-We can't win, especially not against Lady Kallen!'

'W-Why has she betrayed us! W-Was she a double agent all along!?'

'I don't want to die sir! I-I have a family with a baby on the way!'

'Zero!'

Suzaku heard all the voices coming in from his radio as he squeezed his hand, as he pounded it against the side of his cockpit as he went to give a formation order to the Black Knights, only to stop when another voice came over his radio.

"S-Suzaku!"

Widening his eyes as he heard the voice, he quickly pressed his finger on the button as he responded "C-Chairwoman? Wha-"

"Suzaku! R-Retreat at once, that's an order! M-Make sure none of the other Black Knights are killed or captured!"

Hearing her voice crack and strain, Suzaku wondered what had happened as he responded "Chairwoman calm down! We have to stop Lelouch and save the-"

"That's An Order! R-Retreat at once! D-Do you understand Zero!?" Shocked at how much sadness, anger and defeat he heard in Kaguya's voice, Suzaku swallowed his pride as he nodded.

"U-Understood Chairwoman." Pushing himself back some, away from the Imperial Knightmares, Suzaku turned on his public speaker as he issued the order "All Black Knights! Retreat At Once! Return to the mother base!"

"Huh, Retreat?" Kallen voiced her confusion as the other Black Knights seemed to have no problem with the order as they turned and began retreating as fast as they could, Suzaku staying behind until everyone left. Shaking her head, Kallen readied herself for another attack "Oh no you do-"

"Kallen, that's enough." Hearing a voice come in over her radio, Kallen's eyes went wide as she quickly responded to it.

"L-Lelouch?"

* * *

**2020 A. T .B, Britannian Empire; Pendragon Zero Capital City; Imperial Palace; Royal Council Room**

Cornelia stared at the Monitor in front of her with an agaped mouth and wide eyes, her memory not registering what she was seeing. For a brief moment, she thought this was all staged and nothing was real.

Afterall, she had just seen her brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia, who was already supposed to be dead…

Die again.

But unlike the first time where everybody thought he had truly died, that brief moment of living a lie was destroyed when Lelouch gave a laugh as he straightened himself and grabbed the sword inside his chest and pulled it out. Blood was gushing everywhere, but the news networks weren't censoring anything and soon Lelouch was acting as if a sword hadn't been stabbed into his chest.

What happened next was almost as surprising, as Kallen Koizuki, one of the most powerful members of the Black Knights, suddenly attacked Zero and sided with Lelouch.

What the hell was going on!?

Cornelia grabbed the side of her desk and squeezed it with her hands, sweat falling down her forehead as she tried to think of anything, something! To do!

Her thoughts were interrupted however when one of her aides suddenly rushed into her room "P-Princess Cornelia!"

"What is it?" Her voice was full of shock and anger as she looked over at the aide, making him go pale as he responded.

"W-Well, it's G-General Maxwell…"

"The General?" General Maxwell was one of the top Britannian generals and was a central figure in base defense during the war a few years ago. "Does he need me for something?"

"W-Well…" The aide tried to speak but couldn't get the words out he looked at the floor, making Cornelia's eyes shoot a harsh glare towards him before she shook her head.

"If the General simply wishes to report that he's available, then tell him to prepare the Knightmare Units, including mine for an invasion!"

"I-Invasion?"

"Yes, we will be invading the Australian Kingdom and taking Lelouch down ourselves! He may be Immortal or whatever, but we can still place him in a cold dark cell for the rest of his life! Also, issue an official declaration, that Cornelia li Britannia is the one-hundredth Empress of Britannian!"

"E-Empress?"

"Yes, usually the Royal Council would vote on the matter, but with the...Absence...Of Marybelle and Schneizel, along with Nunnaly's state of mind, and Carine's condition, we don't have time! I'm insuring an Emergency Order this instant proclaiming such a thing!"

"Oh are you now?" A deep husky voice soon rang out as a large man in a Britannian Military uniform soon entered into the room, causing the aide's face to go even paler.

"General Maxwell, do you have business with me?"

"I wonder, what do you think Princess?"

"That's Empress to you. Since you're here, I'll go ahead and inform you to prepare the Knightmare units and battleships! Our target is the Australian Kingdom!"

"Don't you mean the Britannian Australian Vanguard, Princess?"

"Britannian will not recognize the illegal name change! Plus as I said, I am now the-" Without letting her finish her words, Maxwell gave a grin as he suddenly lifted his arm up. "W-Wha-"

"Now Now Princess, let's not try to be something we're not." Revealing a pistol in his hand, Maxwell slowly began walking towards Cornelia with a shit eating grin on his face "A Commoner such as yourself has no right to proclaim themselves the Empress of our great Empire!"

"C-Commoner?"

"Oh haven't you heard? His Majesty has ordered that all of the Royal Family, excluding himself and Prince Schneizel, to be stripped of their official titles and placed under house arrest. "Of course, since you're not spouting blasphemy such as declaring yourself Empress and saying you're going to put His Majesty into a cold dark cell, I believe you should now be charged with Treason! Of course the punishment for that is…" Undoing the safety on the pistol and loading it, a clicking sound could be heard as he aimed "Death…"

**Bang**

A gunshot radiated throughout the room, and for a moment Cornelia thought she was about to be shot...But soon, blood began dripping out of the back of Maxwell as his eyes went wide "W-Wha…"

His eyes rolling into the back of his head, he began to fall forward. "Gilbert!"

Once he fell fully forward, Gilbert Guilford was shown to be behind him holding a gun in his hand "Your Majesty!"

Once his eyes locked with Cornelia, Gilbert ran forward and dropped to one knee as the aide slowly backed up before running out of the room. "Gilbert, what's going on!"

"It's some of the Generals! They are trying to lead an uprising and arrest you and your sisters as part of Lelouch's orders! Before coming here, I was able to stop them from getting to Nunnaly and Carine, and some of the others have joined in the fight against them! However, it's not safe here! We need to retreat to the Underground bunker!"

"Gilbert...Thank you for saving Nunnally and Carine! However, I want you to lead them to the Underground Bunker, I'll stay and defend myself."

"But-"

"It's alright, if I evacuate now, it would look weak to the ones loyal to me and lower morale, while raising the morale of the traitors! Once they're safely inside, I want you to return to me however! Once the announcement of my rise to Empress is made official, I want you to be my Knight Of One to combat Lelouch's claims of having Knights of the Round!"

Gilbert looked up at Cornelia's in the eyes, and for a brief moment she gave him a small smile. That was all it took for him to scrunch his eyes in determination as he sprang up and placed his fist over his chest. "Yes! Your Majesty!"

* * *

**2020 A.T.B; Australian Kingdom;Courtyard**

"Kallen, do not give chase to the fleeing Black Knights!" Lelouch spoke into his wireless as he looked up at the sky and saw the Black Knights began to retreat.

"But Lelouch-"

"That's an order." Lelouch spoke with authority in his voice, and after a moment Kallen responded.

"Understood."

Giving a nod, Lelouch issued one more order. "Kallen and My Knights, return to the stage with me! All other Imperial Knightmare units, stay on guard duty but do not engage the Black Knights unless they try to return back towards us!"

Hearing a bunch of affirmatives over the radio, Lelouch waited as he had Milly and Rivalez set up on a different part of the stage so to cover a wider area, and soon the Knights and Kallen landed as they lined up behind him.

Once they were in place, Lelouch walked over and whispered something to Kallen and after her initial shock seemed to pass over, she nodded as Lelouch gave a smirk as he walked back to the microphone.

'His Majesty! Our Immortal god!'

'Your Majesty! I'm pregnant, can you bless my unborn child!?'

'All Hail His Majesty! All Hail Lelouch!'

The crowd chanted out as Lelouch looked over the crowd with a smirk, before he raised his hand to quiet them down before he began to speak "From this day forward, the actions of the UFN and Black Knights speak volumes about how they view this world! They've shown they have violated their own treaties they put into place to 'protect' this world, and in doing so, have shown their hypocrisy! From this day forward, my Empire is now at war with the UFN and the Black Knights!"

The crowd erupted into a cheer, clapping and singing death threats to the UFN and the Black Knights before Lelouch continued.

"However, one of the Black Knights has shown where her true loyalty was this entire time! My devoted people, please give an applause to Kallen Koizuki" The crowd erupted into another cheer as Kallen walked up beside of Lelouch and looked out to the crowd as even Lelouch gave his own mock clap towards her, though he did it more out of playfulness than spiteness.

Once the cheers began to die down, Lelouch whispered into her ear again, and though what he said this time seemed to shock her even more, she again nodded once the shock wore over as Lelouch gave her a pat on the back to reassure her.

"However! Kallen Koizuki is Britannian by blood, there is no mistaking this! For years she hid among the Black Knights and the UFN, acting as a double agent all in the name of her homeland! Kallen Koizuki was a fake alias and nothing more! She is a Britannian through and through, and her real name is Kallen Stadtfeld!"

More cheers erupted as chants of 'Stadtfeld' began to resonate through the crowd, though Kallen kept her impartial look as Lelouch raised his arms into the air.

"Be sure to show her your respect, just as you do my other knights! From today onward, Kallen Stadtfeld will now be the Knight Of Four!" The crowd practically threw out their vocal chords from the cheer that erupted, causing Kallen to recoil some before collecting herself as she merely raised her fist over her chest. "To celebrate the birth of my Empire! The Defense against the UFN Terrorists, and the introduction of a new Knight! We shall now finish this ceremony, with the execution!"

The crowd gave one final cheer as Lelouch looked over and gave a nod to the executioner, who gave a nod back as the Old Kings body was taken off the wooden poll and shoved to the ground as retainers held his head up on cement blocks.

" _Lelouch...From that day three years ago when you first introduced yourself as Zero and saved Suzaku, to now where you're executing an old King, I've always wanted to believe in you…"_

'Kill the King! Kill the King! Kill the King!' Chants radiated throughout as the executioner grabbed his axe and began to raise it.

" _I may be betraying my friends...I may be betraying my family...But…"_

The executioner raised the axe fully into the air, the chants began to speed up and get louder as the sun glistened off the axe's metal.

" _But I believe in you...I believe in the world you want to create...You have your reasons for doing all of this, just as you had your reasons for doing the Zero Reqiuem. You did it all for a better world for your sister, and just a better world overall! Because of that I…"_

'Kill The King! Kill The King! Kill The King!'

" _It's because of that, that I love you! I will always love you no matter what! I will follow you to the ends of the earth if that's what you want me to do!"_

The executioner swung the axe down as the crowd gave a cheer as the metal began to meet the flesh of the King.

" _I don't need to be geassed to know this! That's why when you told me to follow my feelings, I did so…"_

Blood began to splatter as the metal began cutting through the Kings Flesh.

" _I did so even though you didn't even geass me!"_

_**Slice...Thud...** _


End file.
